Matar Dragones
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Para Sakura el haber amanecido con una resaca insoportable y destructiva no fue lo peor que le podría estar pasando. La pesadilla inició cuando notó que su cuerpo no era como el de siempre, sumándole que un hermoso rubio y de ojos celestes amaneció en su cama y quiere, a toda costa, besarla. ¿Qué más podría pasarle? Ah, sí, que ahora tiene pene.
1. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

**Matar dragones**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría, cualquier intento o plagio, denunciar y avisar.

* * *

**Summary:** ¿Cómo reaccionarías si de un día para el otro despiertas siendo y no siendo tú? ¿Despertar siendo unos cuantos centímetros más grande, algo macizo y con un amigo que jamás había estado entre tus piernas, no hablo de adentro, sino colgando? Haría que cualquier persona que sabe que es de una manera reaccione algo… desquiciada. Bueno, así fue como Sakura Haruno reaccionó cuando descubrió lo de su nuevo cuerpo…

* * *

**N/A:** Desde ya muchas gracias y esta fic va dedicado a Scarlett Smith, perdón por dejarte en evidencia y la tardanza. Esta fic es la que te había prometido y espero que sea de tu agrado. Le cambié un poco las cosas, pero es la misma temática. Espero que te guste.

* * *

**Advertencia:** No yaoi, puede que Shonen Ai un poco, pero todo basado en comedia. Sakura e Ino puede que tengan un poco de OoC. Y la última advertencia… no dejen de leer =)

Al que no le guste el lenguaje obsceno ni el lemon (que no sé si habrá, no lo sé) no lea ¿oki?

Ahora, enjoy!

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?**

* * *

La vida de los adolescentes de secundaria no es tan sencilla como los adultos creen. Ser adolescente implica muchas cosas y muchos factores los cuales los convierten en problemáticos – la palabra favorita de Nara Shikamaru – y rebeldes sin causa.

Ser problemáticos y rebeldes no es por mero gusto, casi siempre son de esa manera en busca de atención o ser aceptado por la sociedad que tiene un estereotipo algo superior en cuanto a clases sociales o comportamientos elitistas.

En el caso particular de los adolescentes en la escuela, ellos se separan por estratos no solo intelectuales sino de clase:

Los populares: chicos que son respetados y adorados por los demás, tienen mejores posiciones y lugares y siempre son el grupito de chicos y chicas lindos, etc., etc.

Los de clase media: ellos no son molestados, no llegan a ser lo peor de lo peor, pero tampoco son lo mejor de lo mejor. No hay mucho que hablar de ellos ya que no suelen tener problemas como los siguientes;

Los nerds y la clase baja: bullying es la palabra que los identifica y el recibimiento de su día a día.

Lo más triste de la clase popular es que…

— ¡Son todos unos falsos de mierda! — gritó un desquiciado muchacho ante su mejor amigo. Éste sólo sonrió algo nervioso al haber captado la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

— Tranquila — susurró el rubio de ojos claros, pero recibió una mirada fulminante que no llegó a asustarla pero si a temer un poco por su integridad física.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me calme Ino?

Oh, si… me olvidé contarles algo importante.

Como habrán leído, empecé dando una introducción algo aburrida y bastante basura, sólo quise hacerme la interesante e intelectual de lo cual no tengo nada, sólo quería ser popular (jajaja).

No, hablando en serio. Ahora, empezaré con lo que en realidad es de importar aquí. Por lo que leyeron, dije "muchacho", "tranquila", "rubio de ojos claros" que equivalió al nombre de Ino ¿no?

Señoras y señores, debe haber alguno que me lee (espero), la afamada pelirrosa, por su carácter fuerte y un poquito agresivo, Sakura Haruno y la bella rubia extrovertida de Ino Yamanaka sufrieron un pequeño – gran – cambio.

¿Cómo reaccionarías si de un día para el otro despiertas siendo y no siendo tú? ¿Despertar siendo unos cuantos centímetros más grande, algo macizo y con un amigo que jamás había estado entre tus piernas, no hablo de adentro, sino colgando? Haría que cualquier persona que sabe que es de una manera reaccione algo… desquiciada.

Bueno, así fue como Sakura Haruno reaccionó cuando descubrió lo de su nuevo cuerpo…

— Mmm…

Haruno despertaba esa mañana algo adolorida y con una resaca de aquellas, una de esas que con solo pensar un segundo sientes que la cabeza va a explotarte dejando sesos regados por el cuarto, y se enderezó en su cómodo colchón viendo junto a ella un bulto que si no fuera por el mechón rubio claro que sobresalía podía llegar a pensar que se había acostado con un muchacho y ella no era la santa Sakura, pero tampoco le gustaba cometer errores en estado de ebriedad, que solían ser seguidos, pero no se regodeaba de ser una libertina por no tener límites, trataba de controlarse sola a falta de unos padres presentes y una familia algo dividida.

Contaba con poca gente como su tía Tsunade, su prima Shizune, su amiga Ino, el bobo de Naruto y el sin gracia de Sai. A veces contaba con el pervertido de Kakashi, compañero de rumbas que conoció hacía dos años en un accidente que tuvo ella en una moto, en el cual nadie salió herido más que los bolsillos de ambos padres de los jóvenes y su libertad por dos meses, pero no fue nada grave.

Colocó los pies sobre el alfombrado de su piso y arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a la puerta del baño. Refregando sus ojos, desperezándose y bostezando en su mano, sintiendo su aliento a mierda por todas las mezclas raras, mientras se acercaba a la taza del inodoro y ya frente a ésta se bajó los pantalones del pijama y se sentó.

Jamás meaba con los ojos abiertos recién de levantarse de su peor sueño y tampoco le prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor. Pero algo le llamó sumamente la atención en ese momento, algo raro le pasaba. Primero se sentía ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Más grande? No lo sabía, y otra que algo le colgaba desde que se había puesto de pie.

Frunció el ceño molesta por tener que abrir los ojos y bajó la vista a su entrepierna.

— ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — fue una voz bastante grave que combinado con el chillido que largó, el grito fue bastante afeminado.

La otra persona que estaba en su cuarto sólo gruñó cuando empezó a escuchar el alboroto, deseando dormir un poco más, pero se vio interrumpida por unas manos grandes pero suaves que la tomaron del brazo y la zamarrearon bruscamente, haciéndola soltar una palabrota y girar hacia el individuo – destructor de sueños húmedo – que la miraba de manera aterrada y sorprendida.

— ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Por… — las demás palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta al ver el precioso muchacho que tenía frente a sus ojos, haciéndola sonrojar y regodearse por llevarse a la cama a tal espécimen de hombre. Hermosos ojos verde jade, facciones definidas y delicadas, tez blanca y suave al tacto, seguramente.

Se sentía tan feliz de la imagen del muchacho frente a ella. Aunque algo llamó ligeramente su atención, no sólo el pijama de mujer que llevaba puesto, era raro de por sí ya que reconocía ese pijama verde con flores de loto y espirales, sino que también el cabello color ¿rosa?

— La frentona se muere si le digo que vi a un chico con el mismo color de su cabello — se burló divertida haciendo que la otra persona la mirara incrédula. Ino parecía no caer en ningún momento que su voz ya no era esa chillona y molesta que solía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

— Ino…

— ¿Sí, guapo? — dijo sonriente. Luego, frunció el ceño y se quedó viéndolo fijamente, notando que algo raro le pasaba. Carraspeó pensando que sería la voz pastosa de la mañana después de haber gritado y tomado toda la noche de chicas que había tenido con la pelirrosa. Colocó su mano en su cuello y notó algo que antes no había, o que sí pero no tan pronunciado.

— Ino…

— ¿Qué demonios es esto? — dijo tocándose la nuez y desorbitándose sus ojos celestes al oír su voz nuevamente —: ¿Qué está ocurriendo? — dijo asustándose.

— Ino, Ino — dijo la pelirrosa moviendo las manos y sentándose a su lado.

— ¿Qué me hiciste? — le gritó enfurecida. La pelirrosa, incrédula por la acusación repentina, la miró enfurecida y la señaló.

— No, ¿Tú qué me hiciste? — poniéndose de pie y alejándose.

— ¿Yo? ¿No ves que yo soy la que está rara?

— ¿Crees que no lo noté? Además, para que sepas — sonrió con sorna, sonrojando a la rubia por lo maliciosa de aquella sonrisa —: No soy uno de tus ligues de la noche, querida cerda…

Fue allí donde Ino cayó en cuenta que estuvo hablando todo el tiempo con su amiga y que la que la había hecho sonrojar había sido la frentona, frentona que ahora había despertado sus mejores suspiros. Ya se había dicho que era demasiado hermoso para ser real. Sintió asco por caer en cuenta que pensaba lanzársele encima e intentar follárselo en cuanto él parpadeara una vez.

No porque su amiga no fuera bonita, al contrario, siempre dijo que si ella fuera lesbiana la violaría en el lugar menos pensado. Sabía que la fastidiaba cuando hablaban de coger, pero muy en el fondo admitía que su amiga si se arreglara como debía, como una _femme fatale_, seguramente tenía a más de un chico besándole los pies y más lugares…

Pero Sakura le evitaba a ese tipo de cosas porque con sus problemas no estaba como para tener un novio… aunque sí para salir de fiesta en fiesta y beber, bailar y descontrolarse. Jamás amaneció con un chico en su cama o en cama de algún desconocido, ella aún era casta porque evitaba enredarse con algún idiota que la lastimara y tampoco era puta como para estar cogiendo día y noche – sin ofender a su querida amiga Ino, claro.

Aún no entendía como podía ser amiga de esa chica, pues ella era la capitana de porristas en su escuela y siempre era aclamada y adorada y envidiada por todas. Ella era demasiado bonita, sensual y siempre los muchachos iban tras de ella como si fuera mamá pata con sus patitos corriendo para alcanzarla. Le era gracioso cuando la rubia ignoraba a su grupo de amigos "populares" para sentarse a su lado y compartir el almuerzo que era lo único que por lo menos podían compartir en la escuela pues estaban en diferentes clubes y coincidían sólo en algunas materias.

Fue su primera amiga desde jardín de infantes y eso que no tuvieron un muy buen inicio pues de Sakura siempre se burlaban de su amplia frente e Ino era una de esas que se burlaba. Hasta el día que recapacitó al verla llorar por ser la burla de la sala y se sintió bastante culpable por ello. Se le acercó y le levantó el cabello que cubría su rostro, encontrándose con ojos llorosos y sufrimiento en ellos. Se sentó junto a ella y le dijo muchas cosas bonitas, le prometió ser su mejor amiga y defenderla siempre de todos.

Ahora era al revés, Sakura defendía a Ino cada vez que alguna que creía ser más que la rubia se quería propasar y Sakura sabía que Ino era bastante delicada y que no le levantaría la mano a nadie, pero ella no tenía ningún problema con ello, pues era muy fuerte a pesar de tener ese menudo cuerpo que solía mostrar más proporción en su trasero. Si de algo era alabada Haruno Sakura era por tener las caderas anchas y el trasero más grande y bonito que, lamentablemente, era tapado por camisetas anchas o pantalones anchos.

Aún así, estar rememorando el pasado no venía al caso y más cuando Ino la había empujado para que despertara de su trance y le prestara atención.

— ¿Sabes que estamos metidas en un lío, no? — Sakura esquivó la mirada haciendo un puchero. Luego se quedó estática y miró a la rubia que la besaba en la boca. La empujó y se pasó el brazo por los labios.

— ¿¡Pero qué coños haces, cerda!? — dijo aún con el antebrazo sobre sus labios. La rubia, ahora él, se echó a reír tomándose de la panza ante la cara de sorpresa, asco y confusión de su mejor amiga.

— Ay frentona — se calmó mirándola con una sonrisa burlona —: No iba a perderme la oportunidad de besar a un hombre sexy como tú eres ahora…

— Sigo siendo yo, estúpida — replicó furiosa mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

— Bla-bla-bla — dijo poniéndole su mano frente y moviendo los dedos —: Habla con mi mano, a ella le interesa…

— ¡Maldición Ino! Esto no es broma… ¿Qué carajos haremos? Mañana tenemos clases y somos… ¡Somos hombres! — gritó escandalizada. Ino se miraba las uñas de las manos y fruncía el ceño pensando en que necesitaban un poco de calcio en laca.

Sakura respiraba agitada y sentía que un ataque de nervios le daría el ultimátum a la situación. Ino seguía indiferente a todo y eso que aún, muy en el fondo, seguía en shock. Pero no había solución, por el momento no sabían nada.

Tenía un par de teorías como por ejemplo: fueron secuestradas, al principio pensó en simiestradas – debería dejar de ver Los Simpsons por un tiempo –, por científicos y médicos locos y experimentaron con ellas la transformación de mujer a hombre, luego lo desechó porque eran demasiado lindas para prohibirle al sexo masculino su grandeza y belleza. Luego, pensó en que habrían sido los aliens que le hicieron eso o peor aún, esa tal Karin que parecía tenerle envidia todo el tiempo.

Esa Karin, la odiaba a ella pero se llevaba bien con Sakura y eso que eran polos completamente opuestos y no tenían nada en común como podría tenerlo con ella. Quién la entiende.

Suspiró y miró a la pelirrosa que parecía molesta y querer matarla con la mirada… si las miradas mataran... ya estaría enterrada veinte metros bajo tierra.

— ¿Terminaste? — Sakura exclamó una palabrota en alto sin importarle nada e Ino se rió entre dientes.

— No te rías… ¡No le veo lo gracioso! — dijo separando los brazos y extendiendo las manos en exasperación. La rubia se mordió los labios poniendo más nerviosa a la pelirrosa. Si la intuición no le fallaba, Ino le tenía ganas y unas ganas tremendas. Sería bastante traumático ser violada por tu mejor amiga que encima la conoces desde pequeña y peor aún, sumándole más al trauma futuro, ambas son HOMBRES.

Suspiró rindiéndose, por un lado, entendía a que iba Ino. Eso ya estaba pasando y por los constantes pellizcos que se dio, mientras su amiga se pajeaba mentalmente con su cuerpo de hombre, le hizo darse cuenta que no era un sueño y que tendría un par de marcas rojas en el brazo izquierdo luego.

— ¿Ya más calmada, frente? — Sakura asintió resignada, esperando a lo que su amiga le diría —. ¡Genial! — gritó emocionada. Se acercó hacia el espejo que había en el cuarto y se reflejó en él. Su boca quedó abierta haciendo una pequeña o y tocó el cristal como si estuviera acariciándose el rostro.

— ¿Ino? — ante el mutismo y la extraña mirada de su amiga, empezó a preocuparse y acercarse un poco, quedando unos pasos atrás y reflejándose ella también, sorprendiéndose al ver lo hermosos que eran.

— Sakura somos demasiado lindos — dijo la rubia seria, mirándola a través del espejo. Sakura asintió y bajó la vista, sonrojada haciendo que Ino se sonrojara ante lo angelical que era el rostro de su amiga. Sonrió tiernamente y se volteó hacia ella posando su mano sobre su hombro, Sakura la miró a los ojos y le sonrió en respuesta al gesto —. Lo resolveremos… mientras — se volteó para acomodarse la melena aquella, siendo hombre y con cabello largo podía jurar que veía a su padre en la flor de la juventud. Y era hermoso.

— ¿Mientras qué? — preguntó viéndose nuevamente, luego sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ino reflejados en el espejo, nuevamente.

— Mientras debemos comportarnos como muchachos comunes y corrientes porque a la escuela no podemos faltar…

— ¿Y nuestros padres?

— Mmm… no le veo problema — haciéndose una coleta para quitarse el cabello de encima —. Mis padres no se aparecerán por unos meses y tú vives en este departamento sola…

— ¿Vivirás conmigo, Ino? — dijo temerosa —. Kami si aún me amas, no dejes que se quede aquí — rezó en voz alta, juntando sus manos y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos.

— ¡Oye! — le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, indignada —. Mala — se quejó. Sakura se refregó donde recibió el golpe.

— Bromeaba — se disculpó.

— Ahora debemos conseguir ropa de hombre… — miró los cajones de la cómoda —. Aunque tu ropa poco femenina podría salvarnos el trasero el día de hoy — rió.

— ¡Oye!

— Pero si es verdad, aunque tiene su toque femenino… pensarán que somos gays — se mordió la uña del dedo gordo de su mano derecha mientras el brazo izquierdo se enrollaba en su abdomen.

— Creo que tengo un par de camisetas de Kakashi por aquí… — dijo indiferente la pelirrosa.

— ¿Ropa de Kakashi? — preguntó intrigada —. ¿Qué haces con ropa de ese pervertido?

— Suele quedarse aquí cuando lo corren de su departamento… sabes que vivir con alguien implica que después se turnen la casa cuando llevan alguna chica…

— Oh, verdad… bueno, vamos a cambiarnos que hoy tenemos un día ocupado — dijo sonriente. Sakura negó, esa chica jamás tomaría nada en serio. Ahora, la pregunta… ¿Por qué les pasaba eso?

…

— ¿Te calmaste Sakura?

— Idiota — masculló —. Recuerda que no soy Sakura aquí…

— Bueno, pero te comportas como Sakura y no como Ren… el niño tranquilo del cual todas quieren tener un hijo…

— ¡Ino! — chilló bajo y el bello rubio rió haciendo que más de una fémina suspirara al oírlo reír tan frescamente sin temor a quedar mal.

La mayoría de los chicos se mostraban reacios y fríos, ganándose así el amor de las féminas por ser sus amores imposibles. Para Sakura era muy estúpido aquello, ella no se hacía la interesante, era bastante seria en la escuela, pero fuera de ella era otra historia. Nadie conocía a la divertida Sakura, sólo los más cercanos.

La personalidad de Ren era dulce y amable, compraba con su característica sonrisa de no-mato-a-ninguna-mosca y sus bellos y grandes ojos verdes, opacando totalmente a su frente que aún seguía siendo un poco grande, pero nadie lo notaba.

En tan sólo una semana se volvieron los chicos más codiciados y populares sin proponérselo, pues, según la cantidad de admiradoras el status quo crecía en esa escuela del demonio – como lo llamaba Sakura, ahora Ren.

Aún recordaba lo complicado que había sido poder ingresar a la escuela, si no hubiera sido por el pervertido de Jiraiya (padrino de su amigo Naruto, amigo de Kakashi debido a los libros esos pervertidos que leían ambos, del cual Jiraiya es autor) que conocía al director de esa escuela, no habrían entrado ni por milagro divino de Dios.

Ellos dos estaban enterados de su situación, por lo cual fueron bautizados con el apellido del Hatake – dos años mayor – y su relación eran primos los tres. La desconfianza era grande, pues dos chicas de apariencias similares habían desaparecido y en su lugar aparecían estos dos hermosos chicos de cabello rosa y el otro rubio. Además que de parecido no tenían nada, aunque los primos no suelen parecerse, pero ellos eran totalmente diferentes en cuanto aspecto y personalidad.

Sora (Ino) era demasiado animado y extrovertido, tomaba las cosas ligeramente y siempre bromeaba a Ren (Sakura) quien parecía desquiciarse cada dos por tres y darle un puñetazo en la cabeza para que se calmara.

Pero bueno, los chicos eran populares a pesar de las sospechas. Entre las chicas ellos eran adorados y venerados por su simpatía y belleza, pues Sakura no solía tratar mal a la gente que no le hacía ningún daño.

El rubio lo abrazó por el cuello y empezó a juguetear haciendo que varias chicas chillaran y se emocionaran al ver a los dos chicos empezar una "pelea" amistosa – por parte de Ino porque Sakura quería matarla de un golpe. Le siguió la corriente sonriendo estúpidamente y dejando entrever su verdadera intención «Esta me las pagas».

— Ren ¿Qué tal si vamos por algo de tomar? Estás muy estresado el día de hoy — dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Sakura suspiró y asintió.

— Ino — susurró —. No me gusta lo que haces…

— ¿Qué dices? — siguió mirando hacia el frente y a cada chica que se le insinuaba le guiñaba el ojo o le lanzaba una sonrisita provocativa haciendo que gritaran y se emocionaran.

— No deberías jugar así con las chicas — frunció el ceño al ver como se comportaba.

— Ahhh a ver… ¿Qué tiene de malo? — bufó ante lo aguafiestas que era su acompañante.

— Porque las chicas se ilusionarán y recuerda como te ilusionaste con Uchiha…

— Bueno, pero eso es agua vieja…

— No — negó con la cabeza —. Perfectamente sabes que no es por eso, no es por el tema Uchiha… estás jugando con sus sentimientos… — se detuvo, enfrentándola y haciendo que se detuviera —. ¿Qué pasaría si una chica se te insinúa de más y te pide una cita?

— Aceptaría… si es en su casa mejor porque sería cena gratis — sonrió encantadoramente. Sakura frunció más el ceño —. Frente deja de quejarte y disfruta la belleza de ser hombre — sonrió tratando de animar a su amarga amiga.

Sakura negó con la cabeza —. Y si un día te emborrachas y terminas en la cama con alguna…

— Y bueno… para algo tengo un pene ¿no?

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? — dijo exasperada y con los ojos desorbitados —. Eres… — se acercó hacia ella y masculló bajito —: Eres mujer Ino… — y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido mostrando su preocupación. Ino les sonrió tranquilizadoramente a la vez que le pegaba en la frente con sus dedos.

Sakura se hizo hacia atrás ante el golpecito doloroso y se refregó la frente con el ceño más fruncido, pero medio lloriqueando por el golpe.

— No te preocupes Ren… todo estará bien… verás que saldremos adelante — sonriendo genuinamente, sonrojando a Sakura y a cuanta fémina los rodeaba y pasaba justo por allí. Las fangirls gritaron y chillaron al ver la sonrisa de Ino y el sonrojo de Sakura, babeando y murmurando cosas sobre lo encantadores y lindos que eran. Algunas fujoshis sangraron por la nariz, terminando en enfermería con toallas en sus narices. Otras se abrazaban, otras sacaban fotos con sus celulares y otras miraban tratando de disimular un poco su emoción.

Sakura suspiró por la estupidez que ocasionaron sus comportamientos; e ignorando todo eso, se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, seguida de Ino que se le colgó en los hombros.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:** _Amé escribir este primer capítulo! _

_Hola, algunas ya me conocen y las que no, bueno, hola! _

_Espero que les haya gustado y desde ya les digo que soy de tener varios capis escritos y subo cuando puedo ya que uso Internet del celu y la compu es muuuy raro que la use. Pronto habrá conti, pero mientras dejen sus opiniones con respecto a la fic en las reviews._

_Gracias a las que siempre leen! _

_Y bueno, dedicado a Scarlett Smith que por una foto que publicó (la de Sakura e Ino como hombres) me enamoré y se me ocurrió la idea xD_

**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~ **

_Sayonara y espero reviews =)_


	2. Adaptándose

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Adaptándose**

* * *

— Uno de manzana — dijo el rubio a la mujer que vendía en la tienda de comestibles a dos cuadras de su casa. La mujer le sonrió amablemente y le devolvió el cambio ganándose un guiño y un "gracias" para luego marcharse junto al peliplata y a la pelirrosa que la miraba enojada. — ¿Qué? — dijo mientras sorbía el jugo por el sorbete acomodado a un lado de su boca.

— Nada…

— Sakura-chan debes calmarte y tratar de parecer un chico… mira, momentáneamente eres un hombre y no puedes reprimir a Ino de comportarse como uno… debes entender que no puedes andar de mojigato… te creerán marica.

— Mejor marica a que estar haciendo fal–

— Deja de ser mojigato y disfruta — dijo la rubia extendiendo los brazos como indicando que se relajara completamente. Estaba demasiado tensa la pelirrosa y no parecía feliz, debía calmarse, no era la muerte de nadie eso.

— Está bien… lo intentaré — se resignó. Kakashi aplaudió y lo abrazó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia él de costado e hizo lo mismo con Ino que aún seguía tomando su juguito de manzana.

— Bueno, ahora se me ocurrió que podríamos salir a una buena fiesta donde habrá alcohol y muchas, muchas chicas…

— Genial — se emocionó Ino —. Quiero ver chicos…

— Ino, eso quedó muy gay — se burló Sakura. Ella la ignoró con una sutil sonrisa.

— Sakurita… no tengo problemas de besarme con alguna chica… te he dicho mil veces que eso es lo que menos me importa… hombre o mujer, da igual — sonrió. Kakashi la observó complacido.

— Zorra… — murmuró Sakura. Ino la codeó divertida sacándole una pequeña sonrisita.

— Seremos las primeras chicas que pueden ser hombres en cuerpo… experimentar no hace daño a nadie, que beses a una chica no te hará lesbiana… es una experiencia… además — sonrió —: Ahora tenemos cuerpos de hombres por obra divina de algún maldito ser, pero que le agradezco porque ahora sé lo que se siente tener fangirls… me parecían idiotas y ahora lo confirmo — rió Yamanaka haciendo reír a Sakura, quien le dio la razón.

— Kakashi… cuéntanos de esa fiesta — alentó Sakura al ver que el peliplata se había excluido solo de la conversación.

— Umm… — la miró desentendido, luego pareció recobrar el sentido a lo que hablaba y se aclaró la garganta para proseguir con su invitación —: Es una fiesta de un amigo mío, me dijo que lleve chicas y pensaba llevarlas a ustedes, pero ahora tienen pene, por ende, los llevaré como amigos… Obito no se enojará, hasta seguro les caen bien.

— Excelente — dijo la rubia apretando con su mano masculina la cajita de jugo y lanzándola al cesto frente a ella —. Seremos los dioses más grandes de esa fiesta — festejó el muchacho aplaudiendo.

— Será divertido…

— Me extraña de ti, Sakura-chan — dijo Kakashi. Ella lo miró extrañada —: Digo, tú eres la de "viva las fiestas", "alcohol"…

— No — negó con la cabeza —. Me gustan las fiestas pero tampoco soy un "viva la joda". Soy responsable cuando tengo que serlo y ahora soy responsable por ser hombre…

— Diviértete — soltó Kakashi —: Además, esta semana estuviste demasiado tensa con este inconveniente… eres fácil de leer Sakura y sé que no estás bien… por eso diviértete — sonrió fraternalmente. Sakura asintió y miró a Ino, quien en una miraba una tienda de ropa de mujer.

— ¿Mirando lo que ya no puedes usar? — se burló, Kakashi sonrió divertido al ver los ojos aguados del rubio.

— Si — lloró chocando su frente contra el vidrio y manteniéndose llorando allí. Sakura le palmeó la espalda y se rió.

Siguieron caminando hasta detenerse en una tienda de ropa masculina y entraron. Kakashi sabía que Ino tenía buen gusto por lo que le encargó a ella que vistiera a Sakura y que por los gastos no se hicieran drama, él le debía mucho a Sakura por las veces que le invadió su departamento y no sólo porque Obito llevaba a alguna muchacha a su casa sino que Sakura cocinaba y siempre tenía el desayuno hecho cuando despertaba mientras la muchacha estaba rumbo a la escuela.

Unas cuantas camisetas y camisas, pantalones de jeans y una que otra deportiva. Zapatos y zapatillas, calzoncillos y boxers. Un gran presupuesto que Kakashi pagó sin drama, pues las ventajas de ser un vago mantenido que nunca gastaba más que en sus libros pornográficos y comida y que encima trabaja para el buen Jiraiya haciendo nada, le permitía tener dinero de sobra.

— Gracias sempai — dijo agradecida Ino mientras ponía las bolsas en la cajuela de la camioneta del peliplata. Sakura asintió y él sólo posó sus manos en ambas cabezas despeinándolos.

— De nada, les debía bastante… Sakura por hospedarme en su casa y a Ino por fingir ser mi ligue cuando no tengo ganas de soportar mujeres — rió. Sakura la miró sorprendida y ella se carcajeó —. Ahora, la fiesta empieza a media noche. Asistirán amigos míos y de Obito, puede que hayan algunos compañeros de ustedes… advertidas están.

Subieron a la camioneta. Sakura se relajó en el asiento, esa semana había sido dura. Entre las fangirls pesadas – y alguno que otro chico, también – y tener que comportarse de manera correcta, como la de un hombre no era tan fácil. Además, no sólo las chicas eran el problema, varios chicos les declararon la guerra y entre ellos Uchiha Sasuke.

Bah… el recordar sólo su nombre le daba repugnancia. No porque fuera feo, asqueroso o pervertido. Al contrario, era demasiado lindo y estaba en buena forma. Lo malo era su arrogancia y prepotencia, el como observaba a las personas, como si fueran mierda y no le dirigía la mirada a nadie dando a entender que nadie era de su importancia o estaba a su altura. Era bastante grosero con las chicas – aunque éstas no dejaban de babear por él – y a los chicos solía asustarlos con tan sólo la mirada.

Tembló en el asiento, recordar como le había mirado el día anterior le daba retorcijones en el estómago. No porque le diera miedo o le temiera, pero esa mirada fría y vacía helaba el alma hasta del mismo diablo y el odio con el que la miró fue tal que hasta había olvidado quien era y como se llamaba y si lo que había en sus pantalones era puré de zapallo.

Sasuke sabía intimidar y a ella logró intimidarla… pero sólo esa vez. Sakura no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie ni a su padre le temía y eso que le había dado uno que otro cachetazo en su infancia por contestar mal. Ella era buena niña, pero siempre tuvo problemas con sus arranques de ira comiéndose uno que otra abofeteada por parte de sus padres.

Se odió cuando por sólo cinco segundos le demostró al Uchiha que le había intimidado y lo notó cuando vio esa pequeña sonrisa moja-bragas (para las chicas), te-hago-mierda-basura (para los hombres) en sus labios. A ella no le mojó una mierda, a ella le enfureció esa puta sonrisa porque ella no era marica y no podía dejar decaer la reputación de Ren, su _yo_ hombre.

La próxima se le enfrentaría y si tuviera que terminar a las piñas, no se haría drama pues ella sabía defenderse y pegaba pesado como mujer, como hombre rompería dientes seguramente.

Quizás, si no se le hubiera ocurrido ganarle en el partido de fútbol – en el cual Uchiha es capitán –, tal vez no se hubiera garantizado su odio porque no sólo le ganó de una manera brillante sino que festejó y se le rió en la cara. Sakura tenía esos arranques medios locos en los cuales reía como desquiciada, se enfurecía como una cabra o puteaba a bocanadas.

En el comedor notó esa espeluznante mirada y supo que había firmado su sentencia de muerte cuando por "accidente" el Uchiha le tiró su almuerzo al suelo, almuerzo que recién había comprado. Quiso quejarse, pero esa mirada la paralizó por esos escasos cinco segundos que la hizo quedar como cobarde. Finalmente, llegó Ino y trató de suavizar el ambiente riendo como lo hacía Naruto cuando quería animar el ambiente y la arrastró del cuello diciendo cuantas veces "disculpa" – en el fondo no eran sinceras – y riendo para tranquilizar el momento tenso que se había creado en el comedor de la escuela.

Suspiró tratando de olvidar ese momento y abrió los ojos decidida a divertirse esa noche como nunca. Su primera semana como hombre había sido un éxito aunque hubo algunos pequeños percances, pero aún así seguía viva y entera.

— Nos vemos sempai — saludó Ino cuando bajó de la camioneta.

— Sakura — llamó Kakashi girándose —: Tranquila, todo estará bien… te lo prometo — le sonrió conciliadoramente. Sakura le agradeció el gesto y todo lo que hizo por ella y su amiga en esa semana. Era difícil de creer todo aquello y Kakashi era poco crédulo por lo que le tuvo que dar un par de pruebas confidenciales para que le creyera, contándole los secretos que solamente le había contado a ella como esa vez que había dormido con un travesti pensando, en su estado de ebriedad total, que era una hermosa joven con cuerpo algo ejercitado. O aquella vez que probó en el departamento de ella viagra y la tuvo parada todo el día, llorando del dolor y Sakura tuvo que sacrificar su pobre culito para que él se calmara un poquito.

Oh, sí… Sakura es virgen y no le gusta hablar de sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que no haya hecho una mamada a alguien. Su excusa era sus estados de ebriedad, porque era verdad, Sakura sobria no era capaz ni de besarte la mejilla, ahora, estando ebria podía llegar a hacer algo más. Él único que tuvo ese privilegio fue Kakashi que ya la había besado muchas veces, ha obtenido una mamada y el culito de su amiga. Pero eso sólo ellos lo sabían, por ende, le creyó y le preguntó todo, cómo y cuándo. "Por qué" no fue necesario ya que notaba en lo desesperada que estaba que ni ella sabía como carajos había terminado así.

Trató de calmarla, enseñarle cosas básicas y darle consejos a ella y a Ino porque ella también era su amiga y no la iba a dejar a la suerte. Ino era receptiva y más avivada, se notaba en lo extrovertida que era que no tenía ningún problema en acatar los consejos y ordenes de Kakashi. En cambio, Sakura era un poco testaruda y siempre ponía un _pero_, pensando en los demás. Era difícil, pero pudo convencerla diciéndole lo mismo siempre…

_«Diviértete…»_ se dijo a sí misma. Sonrió y salió junto a Kakashi, esa noche iba a disfrutarla como había dicho anteriormente, pero ahora más decidida a todo. Si tenía que besar a una chica, lo haría, ebria, claro. Tampoco idiota.

— Frentona, ésta es nuestra noche — gritó Ino entrando a la casa. Sakura la siguió y notó que algo les faltaba y era un buen corte de cabello. Ella tenía el cabello por el hombro y era raro en sí llevarlo así ya que ningún chico lo tenía de esa manera y si así fuera, lo llevaba recogido – en el caso de Shikamaru. En cambio, Ino le tenía pasando la cintura y no le quedaba del nada mal, pues habían unos cuantos chicos con el cabello así como por ejemplo los de años más grandes como Itachi y Deidara, no eran de su agrado, pero nunca se metieron con ella por lo que le daba igual su existencia.

Aunque, admitía que Itachi era bastante amable porque las oportunidades que se lo cruzó, la trató correctamente y hasta le ofreció ayuda, pero Sakura siempre creyó que podía hacer las cosas solas y aún lo cree.

— Ino — la llamó, la rubia giró bruscamente haciendo que los cabellos – en una coleta – le dieran de lleno en los ojos a su amiga y la hiciera quejarse por picarle los ojos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — algo desentendida, viendo como su amiga se refregaba los ojos con ímpetu y abría y cerraba los ojos consecutivamente.

— Quería — volvió a fregarse hasta que le dejaron de picar y pudo recomponerse nuevamente —: Decir que… sería buena idea cortarnos, no sé… un poco el cabello…

Ino la miró seriamente, parecía enojada por lo que prefirió callarse ya que Sakura recordaba que para Ino su cabello era sagrado y que unas estúpidas y crueles tijeras no la separarían de su dorada amiga.

— Sakura — la nombrada la miró temerosa —: Sabes… — titubeó para luego soltar una carcajada y mirarla divertida —: Me parece una genial idea… ya decía yo que algo nos faltaba — dijo con todos los ánimos del mundo. Sakura suspiró y la siguió dentro del edificio para ir al cuarto piso.

Una vez dentro del departamento y con la ropa distribuida en los muebles, tomaron una sábana, unas tijeras y un espejo para ir al comedor y empezar con la misión "corte de cabello".

La primera fue Sakura. Ino era muy habilidosa con esas cosas y fue tan amable de enseñarle a su amiga para que ambas tuvieran peluquería gratis cuando quisieran y todo por ese curso que hizo un verano en el cual no había nada interesante y se puso productiva.

— Creo que te dejaré un poco el largo del frente — tomando con cuidado el mentón de la pelirrosa y girándola ligeramente —: Sí, será lo mejor y te rebajaré la parte de atrás… no te preocupes que cortaré un poco aquí adelante, pero no tanto — sonrió Ino acomodándose tras ella mientras le ataba la sábana al cuello y le quitaba el cabello que había quedado dentro —. Mientras, ve pensando que me harás…

— Ya se me ocurrió algo cerdita — sonrió mientras el primer mechón rosa fue cortado y luego le siguieron algunos más hasta ser sólo pequeños puñados que se acumulaban a sus pies y algunos sobre la sábana.

Una vez terminado, Ino se puso frente a ella y empezó a cortar el flequillo que Sakura mantenía abierto y le enterró sus dedos en la suave cabellera rosa, sacudiéndola luego para quitar los restos de cabello cortado. Ya finalizada su obra de arte, le alcanzó el espejo para que se mirara y ella tomó otro para ponerlo atrás y pueda reflejarse y verse de atrás.

— Eres magnífica cerda… quedó muy bien — la alabó, la rubia asintió complacida, mostrando modestia a pesar de amar sobresalir y saberse grandiosa.

— Ahora, haz lo tuyo — dijo entregándole las tijeras. Sakura se puso de pie y se quitó la sábana para cederle el lugar a Ino. Entró en pánico cuando ya la vio lista para cometer un crimen contra esa larga, sedosa y dorada cabellera.

No sabía que demonios hacer, estaba quieta viendo a esa belleza que iba a ser deshecha. Después de tantos años, tanto que le costó que le creciera, se lo iba a cortar por algo tan loco por lo que pasaban.

Ino notó la inseguridad de su amiga y enfocó el espejo que sostenía para ver a su amiga — ¿Qué tanto esperas frentona? Córtalo, es cabello… crecerá…

— Pero Ino… ¿Y si volvemos a la normalidad…? Tendrás el cabello como un niño…

— Y qué importa… volverá a crecer… anda, córtalo…

— Pero Ino…

— ¿Recuerdas la historia de esa niña que fue atacada por chicas más grandes y le tomaron del cabello para cortárselo? Ella era una niña bonita y tenía el cabello más largo y hermoso de la escuela… llegaba hasta la cintura de la niña y como existen personas envidiosas, a ella la atacaron y golpearon para amenazarla con cortárselo… como una de las bravuconas la tenía del cabello y le hacía daño, la niña no lo pensó dos veces y tomó las tijeras cortándose el cabello como si no valiera nada… y a ella le costó mucho que le creciera… mucho más que a mí…

— Ino eso…

— Déjame terminar — la miró severamente. Sakura calló y la dejó proseguir con un ademán triste —: Luego esa niña le pidió a la chica con la que peleaba y competía en su infancia y que eran amigas a pesar de todo, que le recortara el cabello y se lo dejara mejor… esa niña fue Sakura Haruno… quien se dejó crecer de nuevo el cabello pero ante las complicaciones en sus actividades y problemas con las chicas, volvió a cortárselo… así que Ren — remarcó con burla —: Corta esta belleza de cabello y hazme hermoso…

— Eso sonó muy afeminado…

— Pues lo soy querido — dijo con una sonrisa de lado haciendo que Sakura sonriera y procediera. Tomó la cola de caballo y le quitó la banda elástica que lo amarraba, dejando caer la cascada de cabellos dorados, rememorando que cuando era chica a ella le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que se deshacía de las coletas que se hacía. Acarició con cariño cada mechón para luego tomar cierta cantidad y dejar que la hoja filosa lo dejara caer al piso.

Cortó cada mechón largo y dejó un poco del largo quedara hasta la nuca y de allí todo recortado. Había sido mucho cabello por lo que tardó un poco. Luego se giró frente a ella y miró el flequillo que le sobrepasaba el mentón, le cortó el inicio de puntas florecidas y le dejó el largo que tenía. Ya una vez terminada la labor, le colocó el espejo de atrás e Ino levantó el que tenía entre las manos.

— Wow frente… soy el hombre más partible que puede haber en la faz de la tierra… — una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y giró el espejo para ver a su amiga —. Tú también estás demasiado hermoso… ¿y si nos hacemos putos? Sería un desperdicio para las chicas y así sabríamos lo que sienten los gays al ver a las chicas desilusionadas — rió. Sakura negó partiéndose de risa. Ino era muy ocurrente y charlatana, la verdad que estar en esa situación con ella era lo mejor que podría pasarle porque si no fuera así, con la ayuda de ella no contaría porque a cada dos por tres querría que se la follara o no la tomaría en serio o la pasar malos ratos.

— Bueno, ¿Quién se baña primero?

— Yo — dijo sacudiéndose la cabellera y dejando caer mechitas rubias sueltas. Luego, se quitó la sábana y la sacudió dejando caer mechones rubios y un par rosas que estaban adheridas a la tela.

— Yo limpiaré mientras te bañas… no te tardes mucho, ya te conozco — dijo mientras tomaba esa sábana y la metía en el cesto de ropa sucia. Luego tomó una escoba y una pala para empezar a juntar los cabellos que estaban sobre la cerámica.

Ino ya disfrutaba de su ducha mientras ella preparaba la cena. La vio asomarse con una toalla a la cintura y secándose con una pequeña el cabello. Vio el torso de la chica, era ancho su pecho, no exagerado, con buena forma, bastante atractivo y perfecto para la rubia, pues ella no era amiga de los chicos que eran puro músculo.

— Voy yo… encárgate de la cena — Ino asintió mientras la pelirrosa se quitaba el delantal de la cocina y lo dejaba en la mesada de cerámica y se iba rumbo al baño.

Suspiró una vez allí adentro y se dirigió frente al lavabo, en el cual se apoyó y volvió a suspirar. No entendía nada, no entendía por qué o cómo esa situación. Algo malo tendrían que haber hecho ese día después de la fiesta como para amanecer así… algo muy malo.

Sabiendo que atosigándose con preguntas de las cuales no tenía respuestas, prefirió empezar a quitarse la camiseta negra y tirarla al suelo a la vez que se deshacía de los pantalones y quedaba en ropa interior. Los primeros días se les había hecho difícil mirarse la entrepierna, pues, eso no era algo de ellas y aunque Ino estaba acostumbrada cuando se acostaba con algún chico, eso no era lo mismo.

— Que locura — susurró mientras abría la llave de agua caliente y empezaba a hacerse una leve capa de vapor. Reguló con el agua fría para luego meterse y dejar que la lluvia esa le quitara el sudor, los pensamientos y la relajara un poco. Se enjabonó el pecho, los hombros anchos y la espalda, bajando luego a su entrepierna, el trasero, las piernas y los pies, volviendo de nuevo al pecho y los brazos, las axilas y el cuello.

Tomó el jabón para el cabello y se echó un poco en las manos, las refregó haciendo una ligera espuma que esparció por su cabello y luego refregó haciéndose más y más espuma. Se metió bajo la regadera y ésta se llevó todo resto de jabón para dejar un cabello reluciente y un cuerpo limpio y fresco.

Salió una vez finalizada la ducha y se acercó a la toalla para empezar a secarse el cuerpo. Vio el espejo empañado por lo que pasó la mano para deshacerse de esa capa de vapor y agua, encontrándose con su reflejo. Era todo un hombre, no quedaban ni una pizca de lo que era realmente, una mujer. Acarició su reflejo, temiendo muchas cosas y llenándose de inseguridad. Pero recapacitó y trató de calmarse para poder seguir su vida a pesar de este percance.

Se colocó la toalla a la cadera y otra más chica en sus hombros y salió de ese cuarto vaporoso prendiendo, antes de salir, el extractor el cual empezó a ocasionar viento en las vueltas que daban las astas y comenzara a secar de apoco.

Se encontró con Ino quien ponía la mesa con tranquilidad, llevaba puesto una camiseta de tiras blanca y los boxers.

— Frente ¿Dónde guardas las servilletas?

— Mmm — Sakura se puso pensativa y luego señaló la alacena que estaba encima del lavabo. Ino fue hasta allí y tomó un par para colocarlo en la mesa y luego correr a la estufa a apagarla. Los espaguetis con la salsa boloñesa de Sakura era su especialidad y agradecía a Dios que se le hubiera ocurrido eso.

Entre charla y charla, fueron acabando con sus alimentos y decidieron que lo mejor sería ir preparándose porque en cualquier momento se haría la hora y debían ir a la "Mega Fiesta" – según Kakashi – de su amigo Obito.

Ino se puso una camisa celeste oscuro con unos jeans negros, Sakura optó por una camiseta negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos. Se perfumaron y acomodaron el cabello de la mejor manera posible. Ino quedó maravillada con su vestimenta y Sakura pensó que no se veía nada mal así vestida.

Ambas tomaron una chamarra, Sakura de cuero e Ino un saco al cuerpo de color negro con pequeñas e imperceptibles rayas azules.

Kakashi llegó justo a tiempo (extraño) y estacionó para que pudieran subir y así ir a lo de su amigo. En el camino hablaron un par de cosas sin sentido y cuando empezaron a ver que se acumulaban autos y el tránsito iba lento, vieron la gran casona en de la cual no sólo se escuchaba música, gritos y risas sino que salían luces disparadas hacia todos lados como si fuera a haber algún tipo de función o recital de alguna banda súper genial.

Suspiró para relajarse y miró a Ino que se notaba bastante entusiasmada y a Kakashi que sonreía como siempre lo hacía. Sonrió y cuando el Hatake logró estacionar, bajaron del auto y lo siguieron con pasos seguros y tranquilos.

— Kakashi — saludó un chico de cabello corto de color negro y le estrechó amistosamente la mano que el peliplata le extendió y chocaron hombros, típico saludo de hombres. El morocho rió ante la sonrisa de su amigo y miró por sobre su hombro viendo a los dos jóvenes —. ¿Ellos son tus amigos? — sonrió amistosamente, acercándose y extendiéndole la mano a Sakura para estrecharla. Ella respondió al igual que Ino cuando dirigió su mano hacia ella.

— Sí… Chicos — se giró Kakashi hacia Ino y Sakura —: Él es mi amigo Obito — sonrió. Ino se adelantó y con una sonrisa procedió a presentarse.

— Hola Obito-sempai… me llamo In- — la voz se le fue junto con el aire a causa del fuerte codazo en las costillas que le dio Sakura ante su estupidez. La rubia sonrió algo dificultosa y nerviosa, tratando de presentarse de nuevo una vez recuperada ante la mirada extrañada de Obito por el repentino ataque —. Me llamo Sora — sonrió rascándose la nuca algo apenada. Sakura bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Soy Ren… un gusto Obito-san — trató de ser educada.

— Naa, chicos — dijo sacudiendo una mano frente a ellos quitando importancia a las formalidades —: Para ustedes Obito, son amigos del pervertido de Kakashi, eso significa que también serán amigos míos… vamos, están en confianza — dijo cediéndoles el paso a la gran casa —. Tomen y siéntanse como en casa…

— Gracias sempai — dijo Ino emocionada y adentrándose. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y la siguió.

— Simpáticos tus amigos Kakashi — dijo Obito con una sonrisa. Kakashi asintió y se adentró seguido del morocho.

…

— Ino — susurró Sakura una vez que se mezclaron y empezaron a conversar con desconocidos. Las mujeres le caían a montones y Sakura intentaba ser amable al rechazar sus propuestas e invitaciones… indecorosas.

Se encontraba sola sentada en uno de los sillones con un vaso de plástico con un poco de vodka, deseaba volver a casa. Demasiadas chicas le encararon esa noche y la cantidad de gente en ese lugar que a pesar de ser enorme parecía un ascensor de dos por dos, la estaba asfixiando.

Se había cruzado con varios compañeros de su clase y de la otra. No los soportaba porque eran demasiado idiotas creyéndose la gran cosa por tener un cigarrillo en una mano y un vaso de alcohol en el otro, ojalá ella no tuviera que beber eso y si lo hacía era porque no había otra mierda que tomar.

Buscó con mirada perezosa a su amiga, pero al no verla, se resignó y recostó su adolorido cuerpo en el mullido sillón, hundiéndose de a poco y descansando su cabeza en el respaldo. De pronto, sintió que el sillón, a su lado derecho, se hundía un poco y que una presencia persistente la acosaba. Abrió el ojo derecho y vio un cabello rojo y una mirada entre curiosa y poca lucidez que llegó a preocuparla. Se enderezó cuando el rostro de la muchacha se le hundió en el pecho y pareció quedarse inconciente. La corrió a un lado y la recostó en el sillón.

— ¿Karin? — lo dudó muy poco porque al ver el cabello enmarañado y las gafas esas que ella siempre usaba hicieron que se disiparan sus dudas. Karin era una amiga, no de las buenas ya que era bastante maldita cuando no hacías lo que quería y solía desquitarse de maneras crueles para con los pobres que no cumplían con sus caprichos.

— Oh… el bonito de pelo chicle — sonrió atontada —: Pequeño… se bueno y llévame a otro lado… me siento mal…

— Cla-claro — la tomó en brazos y se tensó al sentir como la pelirroja le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos. Tragó saliva nerviosa, ese tipo de muestras con la pelo de escoba no eran comunes y la verdad le incomodaba bastante.

Toda la semana, ella fue su fan número uno y la que siempre intentaba llegar a algo o ligarse con él. Claro, Sakura no caía porque no le interesaba en lo más mínimo y se estaba hartando.

Divisó a lo lejos a la rubia Yamanaka bailando con una morena bastante hermosa y ella parecía contenta con dicha muchacha. Le importaba un bledo, la interrumpiría.

Caminó hasta la rubia quien sonrió al verla con una muchacha en los brazos y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Picaron eh! Ese es mi Ren — gritó para que lo pudiera oír, la música electrónica estaba alto a punto de dejar a unos cuantos con sordera temporal.

— Sora, necesito tu ayuda…

— No — negó. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. La rubia suspiró y se disculpó para acercarse a la pelirrosa y espantarse al ver la cara de la muchacha —. ¿La fea de la zanahoria? Que mal gusto, amiga…

— ¿A quién le dices fea? Rubio oxigenado… — despertó de golpe y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Por como había actuado, Sakura comenzó a sospechar de la supuesta "indisposición" de la pelirroja.

Ah, olvidaba. Siendo hombre, a Karin no le caía nada bien Sora. Le parecía estúpido y siempre que podía le decía un par de insultos que eran devueltos. Además de que la rubia se había hecho amiga de Hozuki que al ver el potencial que tenía para insultar a la pelirroja, le felicitó por la originalidad y le dijo «tú y yo nos llevaremos muuy bien» y eso le dio a entender que a pesar de ser hombre, Hozuki siempre caería en Ino y sería su amigo.

Ino siempre se llevó bien con los hombres. Hozuki pertenecía a "los populares", pero siempre andaba entre las demás _clases_ haciéndose amigo de todo el mundo como Naruto. Esos dos eran tal para cual y se llevaban demasiado bien con la rubia y con ella, Suigetsu se mostraba un poco reticente con Sakura porque ella sí se llevaba bien con Karin, pero siempre que podía le hacía chistes y la hacía sentir bien.

— Me parece que tu "desvanecimiento" fue solo una mentira… — dijo la pelirrosa dejándola en el suelo y ésta, acalorada y sonrojada, le esquivó la mirada.

— Bu-bueno y-yo — Sakura arqueó una ceja incrédula al verla tartamudear a la chica que decía bajarse más hombres que soldado en guerra y sonrió imperceptiblemente ante eso.

— Eres una zorra zanahoria… ¿querías llevarte a mi inocente amigo a la cama? — dijo la rubia colgándose del hombro de la pelirrosa quien tenía un imperceptible sonrojo. La pelirroja estaba del color de su cabello y bufó furiosa al verse descubierta y sus planes frustrados por lo que levantó el mentón y con la nariz en alto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue intentando aparentar arrogancia y mostrarse orgullosa, dos cosas que la rubia se encargó de destruir.

— Eres mala con Karin — se volteó Sakura obteniendo una mirada indiferente de la rubia quien luego frunció el ceño y le dio un cachetazo en la nuca —. ¡Oy-

— Esa quería que te la follaras bien duro, agradece que descubrí sus intenciones porque sino, seguramente, estarías llorando cuando te esté intentando sacar la ropa…

Boqueó unos segundos hasta que decidió mejor no decir nada y fruncir el ceño molesta. Ino la codeó y le abrazó por el cuello.

— Amiga, mira quien está allí — dijo señalando con el mentón. Recorrió con la vista el trecho que le señalaba la Yamanaka encontrándose con el bastardo Uchiha mirándola con odio.

Sakura suspiró con una gota en la sien, ese imbécil no la dejaría en paz después de lo que hizo y trató de negar su presencia allí, pero fue difícil por lo que sólo lo ignoró a pesar de que el maldito aquel le enviara miradas envenenadas y frías para intimidarlo.

— Vamos a saludarlos — dijo Ino, Sakura la miró con los ojos bien abiertos haciendo que sus facciones se mostraran entre aterrada e incrédula por la estupidez que había dicho, pero cuando sintió que caminaba hacia la dirección que Ino le indicaba, se dio cuenta que no solo era una estupidez, sino una GRAN estupidez.

Suspiró y trató de calmarse, mostrarse sereno e indiferente. Ya cerca, Hozuki los vio y les sonrió de oreja a oreja saludando de manos a Ino y luego a Sakura. Naruto se le colgó en el cuello, el baka seguía siendo igual de baka, pero por suerte agradable con ella y con Ino, a comparación del Uchiha que lo tenía entre ceja y ceja y que si fuera por ella, pensaría que gustaba de ella porque siempre lo creyó, Uchiha salía con muchas y con ninguna se quedaba y le daba a tener conclusiones de que quizás era gay y no quería destruir su reputación por ello.

— Hola Hatake — le dijo Uchiha cuando lo vio solo. Sakura asintió y le esquivó la mirada por un segundo para devolverla con total seguridad y un brillo de desafío total. Ese bobo no iba a intimidarla, no otra vez.

— Uchiha — asintió y le sonrió sospechosamente amistosa y sorbió de su nueva bebida, cortesía de Hozuki que le ofreció al estar cerca de una de las mesas.

Uchiha lo miró por el rabillo del ojo a la vez que bebía su cerveza. El maldito bastardo sonreía con arrogancia porque seguramente algo le diría. Y no se equivocó.

— Karin, eh… — sonrió aún más —: No pensé que te gustaban las chicas que tienen pinta de zorras…

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensara de ella, pero a su amiga no la insultaba. Sasuke pasó desapercibido aquello y siguió hablando.

— Eres sospechoso, Hatake — ella lo miró indiferente aunque lo escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque me es sospechoso que desaparecieran dos muchachitas y aparecieran dos chicos como estudiantes de intercambio a sustituirlas — Sakura arqueó una ceja —. Yamanaka no es inteligente y sus notas son desastrosas, no creo que por su coeficiente que es inferior a la de Suigetsu haya hecho que una escuela de Estados Unidos se la quisiera llevar…

— Bueno, eso no lo sabes... a veces, las personas no son lo que parece — sonrió, aunque por dentro deseaba molerlo a golpes por hablar de Ino, ahora. Sasuke lo quedó viendo con una pequeña sonrisita.

— Me recuerdas a alguien… — sonrió y tomó un poco de su bebida.

— Oh, ¿en serio? Mira que bien — dijo impasible.

— Si, de ella puede que sí me esperara que se la llevaran a una grandiosa escuela… después de todo, era una nerd… aunque bastante fierecilla…

— ¿Fierecilla? — su tono de voz fue áspero, demasiado.

— La indomable Haruno Sakura… — suspiró —: Inteligente, rara y muy peculiar… tenía trato con la gente popular…

— ¿Contigo lo tenía?

— Mmm… no, me hubiera gustado… digo, era interesante…

— Oh, ya veo… — lo miró con recelo, no creía nada y sólo se la pasó insultando a sus amigas. Que la alabara se le hacía algo extraño.

— Ella cree que nadie sabía la doble vida que llevaba… — se rió —: Estúpida… creyó que no sabía que se iba de fiesta en fiesta y se descontrolaba… la tuve en mi cama una vez…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y el vaso se le cayó de la mano mojando sus zapatos y salpicando sus pantalones. Miró con los ojos como huevo frito al Uchiha quien sonreía ante el recuerdo como si fuera algo que le hacía feliz de rememorar.

Carraspeó tratando de bajarlo de sus nubes para que prosiguiera y no se molestó en continuar.

— Tiene buen cuerpo la nerdita friki…

«_Nerdita friki tu vieja maldito idiota_»

— Cuando me la iba a coger, entró Hatake y me la sacó… ya le había insertado la punta en su co-

«_Creo que voy a vomitar_» pensó sintiendo a su estómago revolverse mientras él seguía hablando.

— No llegué a cogermela pero le pude estrujar su lindo culo…

«_Que alguien lo calle o le bajo los dientes_»

— Además, me la mamó y eso no se olvida…

«_Ahora sí, nadie lo salva_»

El puño derecho impactó contra el rostro del muchacho haciéndolo trastabillar y tocarse la cara, específicamente en la nariz donde un hilo de sangre empezó a resbalar. El Uchiha se limpió la nariz con el dorso de su mano y embistió contra la Haruno quien lo recibió frenando su mano.

La gente los rodeó y empezó a gritar, algunas desesperadas y otros animando a ambos muchachos para que se cagaran a trompadas, allí mismo. Piñas, codazos, patadas, puntapiés, tirada de pelo en el afán de querer agarrar al otro y uno que otro rodillazo, fueron los ataques poderosos de esos dos que se agotaron más por esquivar y frenar que por romperse mutuamente la cara.

Una piña en la mandíbula la hizo caer y sólo tomo lo que primero su mano sintió, siendo el Uchiha el objeto por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo. Sasuke lo miraba fijamente, Sakura lo fulminaba con la mirada, pero la repentina sonrisa de Sasuke la desconcertó por lo que lo soltó y lo empujó para poder sentarse derecha.

Se pusieron de pie en seguida. Sakura se convenció que mejor sería ignorarlo por lo que pasó por su lado, pero Sasuke no se quedaría de brazos cruzados por lo que la tomó de la camisa, y ella, por acto reflejo, hizo lo mismo. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

— Sabía que algo tenías que ver con esa pelirrosa… — susurró Sasuke aún tomando de la camisa a Sakura y la zamarreó un poco. Sakura lo empujó de golpe como si quemara su contacto. Se arregló la camisa y se acomodó el cabello. Sasuke sólo lo observaba.

— Ren — apareció de la nada Ino tomándola por el cuello a la pelirrosa. Pero Sakura no le prestó atención porque sus ojos se clavaban como estacas en los del Uchiha, quien sonreía como si hubiera descubierto algo que ella no.

— ¿Sabes? Yo conozco a Hatake Kakashi y no tiene primos el bastardo aquel… así que, tu mentira y la de tu "primo" pronto se va a terminar… — sonrió nuevamente ante unos serios Ren y Sora, para dar la media vuelta y desaparecer entre el tumulto de gente que ya se había dispersado.

— Frentona ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Ino agarrándola del brazo, pero ella se soltó bruscamente y se sumergió entre la gente.

Estaba furiosa ¡Lo detestaba! Nunca le había caído bien y ahora decía estupideces sobre ella y eso le enojaba más porque ella jamás estuvo con él ni lo estará porque antes que eso, prefería que le pateen veinte veces el estómago, le rompan los brazos y piernas, le rayen los dedos de la mano con lija y lo metan en un recipiente con jugo de limón y sal y luego se lo echen en los ojos mientras le meten un palo con clavos en el culo. Si, todo eso y más… porque Uchiha era peor que un callo en un pie y ese palo doloroso en el culo.

Cruzó dos o tres veces palabra con él y trataba de evitarlo a toda costa ya que ese imbécil había lastimado los sentimientos de Ino una vez y había sido muy cruel.

Suspiró más tranquila cuando unos brazos delgados la abrazaron por la espalda y le acariciaron el pecho intentando incitarla, más sólo le provocó nauseas y dolor por las patadas que había recibido.

— Ren-kun — dijo la voz en intento de sonar sensual y sólo logrando ser una fea imitación de un Kakashi queriendo imitar a Ino en pleno ligue. Reconoció perfectamente a esa voz porque la estuvo escuchando toda la semana y porque había que ser idiota para no darse cuenta, más que eran amigas y la reconocería donde fuera.

— Karin… — su voz sonó cansina y amortiguada por las manos de la chica quien, luego, se giró sin quitarle las manos de encima hasta ponerse frente a ella.

— Shhh… Ren-kun… ¿te han dicho que eres guapo? — dijo con una pequeña sonrisita que intentaba ser coqueta pero por el alcohol ingerido, sonaba idiota.

— Karin… no soy lo que parezco… no-

— Shhh — un dedo posado en los labios del chico y lo abrazó por el cuello, atrayéndolo y acercando sus rostros. Para esto, Sakura tenía una gota resbalando por su frente y miraba a Karin con fastidio —. Me recuerdas a la frentona pelo de chicle… — rió divertida y Sakura la acompañó nerviosamente.

— ¿Qué dices? Desvarías… ahora — quiso soltarse pero la pelirroja no dio el brazo a torcer y juntó sus labios haciendo que la pelirrosa se pusiera azul y se quedara tiesa. Karin hizo todo lo posible para que respondiera.

Sakura creyó desmayarse cuando sintió la lengua de la pelirroja pasearse por su boca y por poco y más llegarle a la garganta. Apretó los ojos y frunció los labios como un niño ante su primer beso por la inexperiencia y la tomó de la cabeza con sus manos para apartarla, sólo que eso hizo pensar a Karin que le estaba gustando y la abrazó más, saboreándola.

Sakura se quedó sin aire y sentía que perdía la conciencia por la falta de oxígeno. Las manos de la pelirroja bajaron acariciando su pecho, su espalda y volviendo a su cabellera rosa, masajeando.

Admitía que la pelirroja besaba bien, pero el cargo de conciencia y que sabía que eso estaba mal, la atacaron y la apartó con fuerza suave para no lastimarla. Karin se relamió los labios con una sonrisa satisfecha y Sakura, con un sonrojo palpable, se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios barriendo saliva.

La pelirroja se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos con pose altiva. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente y le sostuvo la mirada porque a Karin no podía ignorarla.

— Espero que se repita esto — le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja para luego pasar por su lado y susurrar lo bastante audible para Sakura —: Nos vemos, frentona…

Y Sakura por fin se dejó estrellar su cabeza contra el concreto de ese lugar.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **_El capitulo más largo de la historia… que haya escrito yo, claro xD_

_Hola! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado =)_

_Muy loco todo ¿no? Me encanta manejar este lenguaje obsceno xD yo soy hiper vulgar entre mis amigos y la gente con la que tengo confianza, es por eso que escribo así aquí._

_Seguro que muchos me odiarán por el beso de Sakura y Karin, pero bueno, lo deseaba xD_

_Me encanta Karin y mi sueño es escribir un SuiKar pero no tengo tiempo y la cabeza despejada como para una situación, algún día lo haré y espero que salga bien. Tengo demasiado proyectos y sueño con brindárselo aquí, pero el tiempo y mi familia me cagan la existencia porque mi padre me hace estar al pie de cañón haciendo la comida para mi hermana y para mi que me quita las ganas o el tiempo para escribir. Si, triste… pero hay que ayudar, las cosas no se ganan gratis xD_

_Suerte y espero muchas reviews porque eso me motiva a seguir con esta y las demás historias!_

_Sayonara!_


	3. Fiebre de sábado

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**Fiebre de sábado**

* * *

— Oi frentona… dime la respuesta seis — dijo Ino mientras mordía su lápiz. Sakura se dedicaba a mirar por la ventana desde su escritorio. Estaba algo perdida y desorientada, no entendía por qué aún le pasaban esas cosas locas. Pasaban del mes y aún no sabían que coños les había pasado ¿Y si fue todo un sueño que ellas eran mujeres? Pero entonces lo que le dijo el Uchiha sería mentira.

Las semanas que le siguieron después de la pelea en la fiesta de Obito y su primer beso con una mujer, habían sido bastante tranquilas quitando a sus locas fans y al Uchiha que no se cansaba de lanzarle miradas amenazadoras. Su vida estaba siendo un fiasco e Ino no cooperaba en nada, lo único que hacía era salir a citas y copiarse de sus tareas, comer de más y mear cada cinco minutos.

— _Frentona que genial es hacer pipi de parado… es otra sensación, algo más allá de la imaginación _— había soltado la chica/chico cuando salió del baño de su departamento.

— _Oh si, mira que interesante… cuéntame más _— soltó sarcásticamente mientras hojeaba una revista de música que había comprado.

Ino, en su mundo, no había captado el sarcasmo y siguió describiendo sus "sensaciones místicas" que había tenido al mear de pie y no sentada como en sus épocas de mujer bien femenina y quisquillosa.

— _Me encanta ser hombre _— exclamó —: _Era demasiado quisquillosa y molesta siendo mujer… además ¡No nos viene la regla! Eso es para festejar…_

— _Un mes más de no-bebé _— soltó nuevamente, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía.

De Ino obtuvo un bufido y la imagen de su culo apretado en esa ropa interior fue la última imagen que vio Sakura cuando el muchacho se fue dejándola sola en la sala con su interesante revista de música.

— Saku… ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Eh? — giró la cabeza suavemente hacia Ino quien tenía un semblante preocupado. Sakura sonrió y negó —: Nada, sólo… pensaba un poco… ¿Qué decías?

— Oh, ya veo — sonrió nuevamente y le señaló el cuaderno de matemática —: Si me dices la respuesta de ésta… — señaló y Sakura sólo tomó su cuaderno y abrió en la página en la que estaban todos los ejercicios y se lo dio.

— Eres el amor de mi vida — dijo con los ojos llorosos y agarrando el cuaderno como si se tratara de un frágil cristal.

— Exagerada — susurró con una sonrisita y siguió mirando hacia la ventada —: Hey… Ino…

— ¿Si? — preguntó mientras transcribía las resoluciones con sus resultados correspondientes, haciendo muecas al ver los desastrosos que le habían salido los ejercicios matemáticos.

— ¿Y si no volvemos a como éramos? ¿Y si soñamos que fuimos mujeres?

— Pero… ¿Qué dices? Claro que volveremos a la normalidad… debe ser algún karma que nos están cobrando — fijó la vista en el cuaderno de Sakura y luego en el suyo, intercalándolos y sonriendo finalmente al saberse que había hecho un ejercicio bien. Quería llorar de felicidad —. Yo creo que debe ser algo que debemos enfrentar… después de todo no teníamos una buena vida…

— Pero hay peores que nosotros… — dijo enfocando la mirada en el rubio, manteniendo sus brazos cruzados por sobre la mesa —: Aquí hay mucha gente que es peor que nosotras… yo siempre traté de pasar desapercibida y tú eres popular…

— Popular las nalgas amiga… — Sakura arqueó una ceja incrédula —: Bueno, mis nalgas son populares, pero ve a saber tú, quizás quieren que vivamos una vida así de loca y ver como nos las arreglamos por culpa de algún karma pasado — garabateó y borró los errores, siguió escribiendo para sonreír y mirar a Sakura con una coqueta sonrisa —: O quizás hicimos algo el día de esa fiesta y nos las cobraron…

— Es cierto — cayó Sakura. Ella lo había pensado, pero luego lo olvidó con tantas cosas que habían pasado —: Quizás hicimos algo que no recordamos o… le hicimos algo a alguien que no debíamos…

— ¿Una bruja? — Sakura negó con la cabeza —: ¿Un troll? ¿Un mago? ¡¿Una mazorca?! — gritó señalándola a la pelirrosa quien la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Una mazorca? — sonó incrédula —: Eres peor que Naruto…

— Sólo bromeaba — se disculpó sonriendo —: Quizás la jodimos a una pitonisa… esas son muy jodidas y vengativas… las brujas te comen directamente…

— Verdad… — sonrió feliz al llegar a algo que podía ser concreto y creíble —: Ino debo admitir que hoy te luciste — se burló.

— Ay, cállate… que me comporte como adolescente no quiere decir que sea idiota…

— ¿Ahora me vas a decir que todo es una fachada? — sonrió arqueando una ceja.

— Así lo es amiga — sonrió con aires de suficiencia —: Además, me gusta tomarle el pelo a la gente… como al pelo de escoba vieja…

— Deja de ser tan mala con Karin-chan — frunció el ceño —: Es mi amiga…

— No la mía — dijo con voz cantarina —. Bueno, nos vemos en el receso — sonrió dándose vuelta y haciendo banderita con su libreta por tener todas las respuestas.

— De nada, eh…

— Buenos días — entró Kurenai-sensei.

Y así comenzó un nuevo lunes de clases…

…

El mejor momento para Ino y Sakura era la hora del almuerzo. Comprar comida como para un abastecimiento era lo mejor que les podía pasar, además de que con sus nuevos cuerpos el apetito era mucho más grande y el desgaste físico también. Ese Gai-sensei era un maldito explotador en las horas de educación física.

— Fiuuu — suspiró teatralmente Yamanaka —: Gai-sensei se pasó de la raya esta vez… ¿treinta vueltas? No llegué a la número quince que ya no podía respirar…

— Agradece que llegaste algo más que yo…

— Es verdad frentona, tú tienes buena condición física y siempre rindes más ¿Qué pasó?

— No precalenté porque me quedé en la biblioteca — y dio un sorbo a su jugo de manzana. Ino frunció el ceño.

— ¿En la libroteca? — y sonrió burlonamente ante el respingo que dio Sakura y su cambio de aura. Giró su cabeza velozmente y la fulminó con la mirada —. Jajaja — la rubia se partió de risa ante la tétrica mirada de su amiga, captando la atención de muchos en el lugar.

— No. Es. Libroteca. — rechinó los dientes. Una de las cosas que odiaba era que a la biblioteca le dijeran "libroteca" ¿Por qué decir tal burrada? Sakura era la mejor alumna en toda la escuela y siempre le había gustado estudiar y trabajar, una de sus actividades más recurrente era la de corregir el habla de las personas y corregir a Naruto fue una de las tareas más tediosas que pudo haber tenido. Palabras como "libroteca", "sodorante", "carchera", entre otros y eso la enfermaba.

— Tranquila, era broma — sonrió —: Vamos, termina de comer que seguramente, más tarde, saldrán los más chicos y sabes como son…

— Sep — susurró —: Ayer se me declaró una niña…

— ¿Y qué hiciste?

— La tuve que rechazar ¿Qué otra cosa debía hacer? — frunciendo el ceño —:Traté de ser delicada… por suerte lo tomó bien y hasta me dijo que la chica de la cual "estoy enamorada" será muy afortunada…

— Awww que tierna — dijo Ino sonriente, Sakura negó exasperada —. Eres muy popular amiga… hasta le has ganado al Uchiha…

— ¿Puede haber una conversación en la que no metas al idiota ese?

— Si, lo puede haber… pero ahora es tu rival número uno…

— ¿Rival? Él no es mi rival… sabes que no peleo en vano.

— No lo haces, Uchiha te tiene entre ceja y ceja…

— Acompáñame al baño, a ésta hora no hay nadie…

— Sip — ambas se pusieron de pie y fueron al baño de hombres.

En los pasillos se cruzaron a muchas personas que lo saludaron y con los que hablaron unos segundos para, luego, continuar con su camino.

Ya en el baño y asegurados de que no había nadie, se acercaron a los orinales y se dispusieron a descargar líquido con una entretenida charla.

— Entonces ella me invitó a su casa y me hizo de cenar… no sabía que Akemi-chan cocinara tan bien… si fuera realmente hombre me casaría con ella — sonrió sonrojada la Yamanaka. Sakura rió.

— Y… ¿lo hicieron?

— Nops, hubiera estado bueno ¿no? — sonrió —: Pero… olvidé comprar condones — dijo desanimada.

— Boba — se burló y terminó de orinar y se acercó al lavamanos —: La próxima deberías ser precavida.

Ino se subió la cremallera del pantalón y se acercó al lavamanos. Ambas se lavaron las manos y cuando iban a salir, entraron Uchiha, Hozuki y Uzumaki al baño.

— Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí — dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa —: Los primitos Hatake… el baño de niñas es al lado… — se burló.

— Entonces ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — se burló Sakura —: Ve allí antes de que veas un pene y te asustes… — Ino, Naruto y Suigetsu se taparon la boca evitando reírsele en la cara a Sasuke. Éste fulminó a Sakura y se acercó hasta ella —: Estás invadiendo mi espacio, compañero…

— No soy tu compañero — escupió fríamente —. Además, el del pelo rosa eres tú, no yo…

— Me gusta colorarlo de ésta manera — dijo tomando un mechón de su flequillo —: A las chicas les gusta el rosa…

— ¿Lo dices por ti?

— No, por ti…

Otras carcajadas reprimidas y Sasuke creía que le estallaría la cabeza de lo que se estaba conteniendo.

— ¿Por mí? A mi no me gusta el rosa…

— Oh ¿en serio? Creí que sí… después de todo a las niñas les gusta y no pensé que eras la excepción…

— A ver Hatake… soy bien hombre y nadie pone en duda mi sexualidad… he cogido a muchas de ésta escuela y de otras, en cambio, tú, huyes a las mujeres…

— No huyo, sólo que no me gusta usarlas como tú que las deshechas y las dejas llorando… yo sí soy hombre, prefiero no darle falsas esperazas a que decirles "sí, te quiero" y después de que me canse, las deseche como tú… — escupió furiosamente ante las miradas impresionadas de Naruto, Ino y Suigetsu —: Así que si me disculpas, voy a ir a clases porque se hace tarde… — pasó por su lado —: Naruto, Suigetsu — saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y éstos asintieron de vuelta —: Vamos Sora, se hace tarde y seguramente no tienes lo de biología…

— Eh s-si — despertó de su trance y corrió hacia la pelirrosa —: Nos vemos chicos…

— Hasta luego — dijo Naruto, Suigetsu saludó con la mano.

— Uchiha — saludaron y se fueron de allí dejando a un muy furioso y escalofriante Sasuke.

…

— Sakura — dijo impresionada cuando recorrían los pasillos a su aula —: Me dejaste impresionada… te felicito — aplaudió —: Tendrías que trabajar en el congreso amiga o como defensora de los derechos de la mujer…

— Obvio amiga… soy una justiciera — rió. Ino la acompañó en la risa y se detuvo de golpe cuando un tornado pelirrojo chocó contra Sakura.

— ¡REN-KUN! — chilló aquella chica tomando del rostro al confundido ojiverde y acercando el suyo, besándolo suavemente. La cara de Sakura se puso azul y la de Ino igual, pero la de las demás chicas estaban rojas de la furia —: Amor, estás muy lindo hoy…

— Ka-karin ¿qu-qué haces?

— Es que te extrañé… me fui por unos días por temas de la familia y bueno, no aguantaba más para poder verte — sonrió alegremente. Tomó su mano y lo arrastró por los pasillos.

— E-espera — gritó Ino a lo que Karin volteó y tomó su mano —. ¿Qué haces?

— Aunque me caigas del culo, no voy a dejarte aquí sólo a manos de todas esas chicas… — señaló con la vista —: Una cosa es cuando son dos y otra muy distinta cuando es uno — sonrió ladinamente.

Ino tragó saliva y asintió siguiéndoles el paso. Los condujo por el pasillo pero en ningún momento los llevó al aula de clase.

— ¿A-adónde nos llevas? — preguntó Ino ya que Sakura tenía la mente en otro mundo y el aspecto de su cara seguía siendo azul y contraído.

— Vino alguien a verlos… — simplemente sonrió y cuando salieron al patio allí vieron al peliplata que hablaba animadamente con una castaña y un morocho, reconociéndolos como Rin y Obito.

— Hola mis muñequitos — saludó Kakashi a ambos chicos. Ino saludó con una pequeña sonrisita y Sakura aún estaba ausente.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Ren-chan? — preguntó Rin acercándose al chico. Tomó sus mejillas y las palmeó un rato hasta que reaccionó ante el picor de las cachetadas.

— ¿Qu-qué pasa? — despertó de su ensoñación —: ¿Rin-chan? ¿Obito-san? ¿Kakashi? ¿Qué hacen aquí? — preguntó confundido.

— Me enteré que andas teniendo problemas con el baka de mi primo… — explicó Obito.

— ¿Sasuke? ¡ESE IDIOTA ES TU PRIMO! — gritó Ino impresionada. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

— Era obvio que con tu cabeza oxigenada por tanta tintura te habías descerebrado, Yamanaka… — se burló Karin dejando impresionadas a ambas chicas.

— ¿Có-como es que…?

— Hay que ser semejante estúpido para no darse cuenta de quienes son… más si los conocen… yo lo sé porque otra chica que me insultaba a la par era Yamanaka y como que no fue demasiado creativa para decir otros insultos que no sean los que decía la rubia… y bueno, Sakura es muy obvio… en el mundo sólo hay dos personas con el cabello así… su padre y ella…

— Y ¿Por qué coños me besaste? — gritó escandalizada Sakura.

— Es que eres muy ardiente frentona — sonrió guiñándole un ojo y luego, dirigiendo la vista hacia el rubio que asintió de brazos cruzados, dándole la razón. Sakura rodó los ojos y miró a Kakashi —. La cuestión aquí es que tienen un grave problema y digamos que Sasuke algo intuye… lo que me preocupa es que no actúan muy normal que digamos y las chicas revolotean pululando alrededor de ustedes… yo pensaba que deberíamos entrenarlos de mejor manera… Ino se comporta como chico — señaló Karin —: Pero tiene un serio problema… actúa de forma estúpida y afeminada frente a los chicos… en especial con Nara — Sakura volteó a ver a Ino sorprendida y con una sonrisa burlona.

— ¡Qué! — gritó sonrojada y dejando caer los brazos de la impresión hacia ambos lados, sus ojos se habían agrandado por la sorpresa y el rostro, poco a poco, subía de color.

— Te la tenías guardada cerdita — se burló Sakura.

— ¡Y qué quieres que haga si paso mucho tiempo con él en las horas de pensamiento! — se excusó cruzándose de brazos y volteando la mirada de lado, refunfuñando abochornada.

— Tranquila, siempre supe que te gustaba… — sonrió Sakura. Ino sonrió de lado algo resignada.

— Bueno, volviendo al tema… tú frentona, actúas como una mariquita… todo el puto tiempo lloras, te quejas y rechazas a todas las chicas levantando sospechas… deberías ser más natural y salir con las chicas… no porque salgas con una signifique que la llevarás al altar… cuando te beso, te quedas de piedra… relájate… — le sonrió. Sakura asintió.

— Necesitaba a alguien como tú — suspiró Kakashi —: Es muy difícil actuar sólo… por suerte Obito y Rin me apoyan en esto… — acercándose a Sakura y acariciándole la cabeza tiernamente —. Lindo Ren-chan — susurró con burla. Sakura esquivó su mirada con un pequeño sonrojo —: ¿Qué te dije hace un tiempo, cariño?

— Que me relajara — murmuró con los labios fruncidos. Kakashi sonrió apenándola. Tenía apariencia de hombre, pero por dentro seguía siendo una mujer y Kakashi siempre le pareció atractivo y el tipo de hombre con el que, en algún futuro muy lejano, quisiera pasar sus días. Pero ahora tenía otras preocupaciones y era su nueva condición.

— Bueno — aplaudió Karin cortando la atmósfera cursi y acercándose hacia Sakura y Kakashi quien se hizo hacia un lado dejándola que ambas interactuaran —: Había pensado ponernos en una relación, pero el tema es que debes experimentar Sakura… en serio, esto la verdad es demasiado fuera de la normalidad… ¿hiciste algún enemigo? ¿alguien que odies?

— No — negó con la cabeza, las manos de Karin estaban en sus hombros y eso hizo que se tensara. Karin suspiró y sonrió.

— No tengas miedo, yo no voy a hacerte nada pero debes dejar de comportarte así… sé que odias el contacto, eres la persona más extraña de este mundo y mi gran compañera de juergas… debo admitir que sabes llevar las fiestas y te desconozco porque aquí actúas como si el mundo no existiera, claro que cuando un alma que está sufriendo bullying, mágicamente, Sakura se transforma en súper-anti-victimarios y los re cagas a patadas, pero debes cambiar… deja a los demás que se arreglen solos, no he visto a ningunos de esos nerds hacer algo por ti nunca…

— Lo sé, pero odio que traten mal a la gente ¿tiene algo de malo eso? — Karin negó y le dio una palmadita en la mejilla.

— Mejor pensemos en como hacer para que no sean tan niñas delante de la escuela…

…

— No, definitivamente no ¡NO!

— Calla chicle y sigue a Yamanaka — susurró Karin mientras sorbía su refresco de naranja.

Sakura, toda sonrojada, salió del probador con una indumentaria totalmente ridícula – según ella.

Una camiseta blanca apretada al cuerpo, encima una camisa a cuadros azul y blanca con líneas rojas, jeans negros apretados y zapatillas blancas tipo Vans era su indumentaria.

— No — se quejó.

— Deja de mariconear que te ves genial… además, te vestías así antes… — y siguió sorbiendo.

— Bueno, eso es verdad — aceptó rascando su nuca, pero luego levantó la cabeza y la señaló acusadoramente —: Pero la idea era pasar desapercibido y no parecer una copia del Uchiha.

— Oh, Sasuke-kun — sonrió la chica de manera tonta, sonrojándose en el recuerdo del azabache —: Pero la diferencia es que a él le queda mejor sin eso — señalando toda la ropa.

— Pervertida — murmuró. Pero un leve hilo de pensamientos hizo que se sonrojara. No, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca ¿Cómo podía pensar en el Uchiha sin ropa cuando el tener su sola presencia le provocaba nauseas? Con ese perfume raro que llevaba y la ropa de "niño malo salido de TV". No, jamás. Uchiha jamás.

— Bueno, Ino parece cómoda — dijo mirando hacia el otro lado y encontrándose con un rubio con jeans azul claro, camisa y corbata, un sweater a cuadros gris y rojo y zapatos de un color marrón casi negro.

— ¡Yo quería esa ropa! — señaló Sakura a Ino quien se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero y haciendo distintas expresiones desde sonrisa coquetas hasta sacar la lengua y hacer caras bobas.

— Me veo extremadamente intelectual y caliente — dijo girándose hacia ambas. Karin asintió mientras que Sakura llorisqueó por la injusticia.

— Ahora, mis pequeños niños vamos que así irán a la fiesta que haré hoy en mi casa, pero como estoy sola van a venir ahora conmigo a ayudarme — sonrió, Karin.

— Bueno — se colgó Ino de Sakura por el hombro y con una sonrisa que podía jurar era Naruto en pinta —: Vayamos a la caja a pagar… arriba los ánimos frentona — Sakura seguía en su injusticia y fue cuando Karin les llamó la atención.

— Tranquilos, ya pagué… ahora, lacayos marchen… — y se dirigió hacia la entrada seguida de ambos muchachos.

…

— Bueno, Ino… esta es la prueba de fuego… tendrás que acercarte a Shikamaru y actuar normal — dijo entre tanto ruido.

La fiesta era un éxito y le tomó unas cuantas horas montarla porque había sido de improvisto y sinceramente no tenían nada. Comprar bebidas y alimentos corrió por cuenta de Kakashi mientras que ellas buscaban por todos los medios contratar a un DJ con instrumental totalmente equipado.

Fue tedioso y complicado y el muy hijo de puta las dejó en banca rota, pero lo valía porque era el más reconocido por sus mezclas locas y sensacionales, además que así provocaría que vaya gente y no quedara tan desolada ni fracasada la fiesta.

— No — negó de entrada —: No puedo, es muy pronto…

— Ay, no seas gallina ¿Dónde quedó el _chico_ seguro de sí mismo? — dijo Karin con una sonrisita. Ino la miró con duda —: Vamos, no pasará nada y si pasa algo, yo iré y te secuestraré diciendo que te necesito para algo…

Ino suspiró resignada y asintió — No creí que llegaría a decirte esto, pero… — se rascó la nuca con pena y le sonrió tímidamente —: Muchas gracias, Karin…

— No me agradezcas, después de todo no me caes tan mal como dije antes…

— Bueno, para serte sincera… no me caes mal, tampoco… — bajó la vista a su bebida —: Solo estaba celosa de que me quitaras a Sakura…

— Lo imaginaba… bueno, despreocúpate que Sakura hay para las dos — y lo hizo girar en dirección a Shikamaru que estaba con Chouji y Naruto escuchando la sarta de idioteces que decía el rubio mientras que el otro chico comía sin masticar —: Mucha mierda.

Ino sonrió y se fue en dirección a los otros. Cuando llegó, Karin vio como Naruto le sonreía y lo saludaba, luego se le colgaba de su hombro y le contaba algo que Shikamaru había dicho o hecho, pues el chico esquivó la mirada y podía jurar entre esas luces temáticas podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en el chico. Ino rió y tomó de su bebida, luego habló con naturalidad haciendo reír a sus acompañantes.

Ahora debía preocuparse en su otro hijo que estaba perdido en las habitaciones de arriba molesta por llevar esa ropa. Ni que fuera del otro mundo aunque debía admitir que si bajaba, más de una chica se lo follaría con los ojos. Chasqueó la lengua, debería estarle con el ojo encima porque Sakura era demasiado buena con las chicas que no hacían daño alguno y esas eran las que más revoloteaban a su alrededor.

…

— Sakura — golpeó la puerta Kakashi.

— ¡Déjame! — se quejó del otro lado, apoyada en la puerta. Sintió de repente frío y le costaba respirar.

— Vamos, no seas chiquilina y sal de ahí… si es por la ropa, no puedes ser tan quisquillosa… te desconozco compañera…

— Es que no me gusta usar esta ropa… en esta forma… las chicas me dan miedo — dijo con desesperación sacando una carcajada por parte de Kakashi —: No es gracioso Kakashi…

— Bueno, bueno… — trató de tranquilizarla —: No pasará nada… sabes que Karin te salvará de las chicas osadas y por las otras debes sentirte tranquila que nada malo pasará… ellas son bastante tímidas…

— En eso tienes razón… pero no estoy así por eso…

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Sigues preocupada?

— Es que… — acarició la madera y cerró los ojos con fuerza largando un suspiro —: Sigo pensando que todo esto es muy loco y tengo miedo — confesó.

— Lo sé, Sakura-chan… — murmuró Kakashi —: No puedo imaginarme lo que puedes estar pasando pero no debes temer… no hay nada mal, mira… sólo hay que reunir información y Obito y Rin me están ayudando…

— ¿En serio? — la esperanza se sintió levemente en la voz de la chica con cuerpo de hombre.

— Sí, ya verás que todo será como antes…

— Está bien, ahí salgo…

…

— Oh, ahí estabas — y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la pelirroja.

— Ayayay — llorisqueó —: No había necesidad — se quejó a la chica de gafas quien le dio vuelta la cara y le indicó lo siguiera.

— Veo que la fiesta va bien — comentó Kakashi observando a toda la juventud desaforada destrozar la casa de la pelirroja y ella ni se inmutó por ello.

— Bueno frentona, escucha bien — se volteó hacia ellos entregándoles una bebida a cada uno —: Ino está haciendo su esfuerzo por no caer, ahora es tu turno… baila como antes, con chicas y compórtate como un chico… ve — lo echó dándole una nalgueada en el proceso haciendo que la pelirrosa se alejara con un sonrojo notable y fastidio en sus facciones.

Unas chicas se aglomeraron a su alrededor y le ofrecían bailar, siempre dentro de los buenos términos y cuando aceptó las chicas gritaron emocionadas rodeándola y bailando alrededor del chico quien comenzó a moverse con una que le tomaba amistosamente de las manos.

— Esperemos que esas chicas no quieran sobrepasarse porque estamos al horno — dijo la pelirroja mirando hacia esa dirección, Kakashi sonrió y le tomó de la mano para salir a bailar ellos un poco.

De repente apareció Ino de la nada y las chicas lo metieron en el centro con Sakura quien bebía y bailaba con una de las chicas.

— Sora-kun baila con nosotras — dijo una castaña con una gran sonrisa.

— Claro, no me lo perdería — y sonrió haciendo que más de una se sonrojara y se le lanzaran encima.

Sakura sonrió algo impresionada y una gota le resbaló por la sien. La chica que bailaba con ella apretó su mano y ella la miró curiosa.

— Ren-kun es un buen chico… me gustas — le sonrió. Sakura se sonrojó y agradeció a falto de qué decir —: No hace falta que digas nada, me agradas… ¿podemos ser amigos?

— Cla-claro — asintió sonriente y la chica le correspondió —: ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Matsuri…

…

— Fiuuu — suspiró Ino y se sentó junto a Sakura.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sora? — preguntó al verse rodeados de personas.

— Nada, fue algo estresante — y se golpeó ligeramente los hombros con el puño para aliviar la tensión, luego miró de lado a Sakura —: Fue muy difícil actuar normal alrededor de ya sabes quien… pero funcionó, me comporté bien… — sonrió de lado mostrando parte de la dentadura como aquellas publicidades de dentríficos.

— Eso es un avance — le sonrió. Ino notó las mejillas sonrojadas de Sakura y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido? — Sakura lo miró casi desentendida e ida de si y rió a carcajadas llamando la atención de algunos.

— Una… dos… — fue levantando los dedos hasta que se quedó con cinco dedos de una mano y el índice de la otra. Volvió a reír y a sacar la lengua haciendo reír a Ino.

— Basta para ti entonces, porque no quiero al otro día escuchar lamentaciones — sonrió al recordar cuando eran chicas y les pasaba eso. Las resacas de Sakura eran las peores, en vez de callarse para no sufrir la pelirrosa gritaba y chillaba como si la estuvieran descuartizando a dos manos.

— Tienes… hip… razón — y dejó el séptimo vaso vacío en la barra para irse hacia otro lado.

— Ren — levantó la mano para detenerlo, pero se le escurrió —: Sólo espero que esté bien — suspiró cuando una cabellera rubia similar al sol se le arrimó.

— ¡Sora! ¡Amigo mío! — gritó el Uzumaki de forma cantarina colgándosele del cuello.

— Hola de nuevo Naruto — miró hacia delante encontrándose con el chico de dientes afilados —: Suigetsu — saludó.

— Hola Sora… por casualidad ¿viste a la pelo de escoba?

— ¿Karin? — preguntó curiosa.

— Si, qué otra pelo de escoba conoces — preguntó.

— ¿Para que la quieres? — lo observó y pudo notar un ligero sonrojo —: ¡Te gusta la zanahoria! — casi gritó pero la mano de Suigetsu la frenó a tiempo.

— No, qué mierdas dices — dijo algo nervioso —: Sólo quería hacerle una consulta de algo que se me… rompió…

— ¿Rompiste algo de la casa? — inquirió con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Bueno… jejeje — rió nervioso.

— ¿Qué fue? — lo miró resignada.

— Su cuarto.

…

— Permiso, permiso… hola preciosa — saludó al pelirrosa y siguió caminando, haciéndose espacio hasta que chocó contra un cuerpo de su misma contextura —: Uh, disculpa… no te vi…

— No hace falta que te disculpes Hatake…

— Uchiha — saludó seriamente al reconocer la voz.

— Veo que la fiesta resultó… Karin sabe montar buenas fiestas cuando quiere — mirando hacia su alrededor.

— Oh, si… ella es muy buena en eso… — y tomó su estómago, no se estaba sintiendo bien.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿La niña no resiste las bebidas de hombres? — se burló.

— ¿Lo dices por ti? Sólo comí algo que me cayó mal — sonrió enderezándose.

— Pero qué dices… yo tomo y tengo estómago de acero…

— Ya veo — y frunció el ceño, no se estaba sintiendo bien.

— Tienes la cara roja… — dijo algo curioso. Sakura posó una mano en su propia frente y empezó a ver doble.

— Maldición — masculló y pasó por al lado de Sasuke quien volteó a verlo. La verdad, ese chico le iba y le venía pero no sabía porqué su cuerpo se movió para detenerlo y girarlo hacia él. Fue mala idea.

Sakura le vomitó encima ensuciándole la camisa y los zapatos. La gente se apartó y Sasuke se quedó quieto, enfureciéndose a la velocidad de la luz.

— ¡Maldito hijo de-

Las palabras le quedaron en el aire porque el cuerpo del otro chico tambaleó y cayó de costado dándose un buen golpe. Sasuke no lo dudó y se agachó junto al chico para zamarrearlo y putearlo por haber tomado de más.

Pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mejilla del chico para palmearlo y despertarlo, pudo sentir que su piel hervía y las mejillas del chico estaban cada vez más rojas.

— Eres un idiota — murmuró y lo levantó del suelo colgándoselo y tomándolo por la cintura.

Lo arrastró hacia donde había visto a sus amigos y al rubio amigo del pelirrosado para pedir ayuda. Cuando se los encontró, estos lo miraron sorprendidos y no dudaron en ayudar.

— ¿Qué mierda le hiciste Uchiha? — masculló Ino.

— Yo…

— Con permiso — gritó Karin empujándolo al azabache y al peliblanco para arrodillarse junto a Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó calmadamente Kakashi hacia el azabache quien miraba despectivamente a todos.

— Tiene fiebre — murmuró Karin y volteó hacia los chicos —: ¿Qué tanto me miran idiotas? Vayan por agua y un paño, no se queden ahí como imbéciles…

— S-si — tartamudearon Ino, Suigetsu y Naruto que se chocaron entre ellos al querer tomar direcciones contrarias a las que estaban. Kakashi suspiró negando por ese par de idiotas y fue él mismo a buscar lo pedido por Karin.

— Sasuke ayúdame a llevarlo a mi cuarto — dijo Karin.

— ¡NO! — gritó Suigetsu y todas las miradas recayeron en él quien se puso a sudar.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño. La pelirroja miró fijamente al chico quien temblaba y cuando le comentó… —. ¡QUÉ! ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL! — gritó enfurecida al enterarse que su cuarto había sido destrozado.

— Fue sin querer…

— Sí, claro… sin querer — chilló enfurecida.

— ¿Po-podrían bajar la voz? — murmuró la pelirrosa intentando reincorporarse pero Kakashi le lanzó la toalla húmeda a la frente haciéndola tumbarse de nuevo en el sillón.

— No te muevas que tienes fiebre Ren-kun — dijo Karin acariciándole el cabello.

— Mmm… — entreabrió los ojos tratando de enfocar y señaló a Sasuke quien lo miraba indiferente —: Denle ropa limpia a Uchiha… — y se volvió posicionar tomándose de la frente con el paño húmedo presionando —: Acabo de vomitarlo…

— Está bien — la chica pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a Sasuke tomándolo del brazo —: Ven, te daré ropa limpia de Ren.

El chico se soltó y la siguió sin chistar.

— Frentona — murmuró bajo Ino acercándose a su rostro —: Te pondrás bien…

— Ni que me estuviera muriendo — murmuró.

— Pero te sentirás así dentro de un rato — se burló la Yamanaka.

Y era verdad. Sakura rara vez se enfermaba y siempre había una época en el año que se enfermaba toda una semana y parecía que había tocado. Así que se enfrentaría a dolores de cabeza, fiebre y el cuerpo sería de gelatina.

— ¿Lo hice bien? — murmuró mirando a Kakashi y éste asintió con una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

— Lo hiciste bien, Sakura-chan.

…

— Es injusto, yo también quiero — se quejó Ino al ver como Karin atendía a Sakura tan servicialmente.

— Bueno, si quieres — dijo cantarinamente Karin agarrando algo que Ino no vio mientras ella sonreía emocionada al creer que le prepararía un almuerzo de diez estrellas como el de Sakura.

— ¿Qu-qué ha-haces? — tartamudeó ante la mirada perversa de Karin quien tenía una jeringa – sin aguja – con un líquido amarillento —: ¡Aleja esa mierda asquerosa de mí! ¡POR FAVOR! — casi lloró separando a Karin de ella con su mano y extendiéndola para que no se acercara un paso más.

— Vamos Sora-kun… tú querías esto — dijo con falsa voz melosa y apretando el gatillo, escurriendo el jarabe aquel.

— N-no, ahora no — sonrió nerviosa viendo a por detrás de la pelirroja y encontrándose con una Sakura en pésimo estado —: ¿Po-por qué no se-se lo das a Sakura? Ella lo necesita mucho más — quiso sonar lo más amigable y convenible posible a lo que Karin sonrió macabramente.

— Cómo me encanta tenerte así… en mi mano Yamanaka — y soltó una carcajada que reprimió con su mano ante el quejido de Sakura por el ruido —: Disculpa cariño, allí voy — y se acercó poniéndose de rodillas junto a la cama. Abrió la boca de Sakura y le tapó la nariz mientras que vertía el asqueroso líquido en su boca.

Sakura tragó con fuerza y escupió un poco a lo que Ino se tapó la boca ante la repentina nausea.

— ¿Qué te pasa rubia? ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó Karin al verla de reojo y encontrarla de un color azul. Ino negó diciendo que estaba bien mientras la rubia le limpiaba la boca a Sakura con un pañuelo y cambiaba el paño, remojándolo y escurriéndolo para posarlo sobre la frente caliente y sudorosa de la pelirrosa —: Hermosa fiebre la que te agarraste chicle… — colocó la medicina en la bandeja y el cuenco de agua para cambiarlo y posó el plato de sopa en la mesa de luz junto con el vaso de agua y los analgésicos.

— Deja, yo lo llevo — dijo Ino y tomó la bandeja de las manos de Karin —: Ayúdala a comer y cuídamela ¿si?

— Claro — sonrió y se sentó junto a Sakura. Ino sonrió con ternura al ver a su amiga intentando abrir los ojos y luego retomó camino hacia fuera, encontrándose con Kakashi que parecía recién levantado. Y ambos fueron a la cocina para desayunar algo.

— Karin — susurró Sakura. La pelirroja rió bajito al ver el deplorable estado de Sakura, nunca en su vida la había visto así, tan débil y vulnerable y menos que menos en el cuerpo de ese buen prospecto de hombre —: Cúrame — le pidió en su delirio.

Karin empezó a pensar tantas posibilidades de cómo ayudarla y una de esas era tan pervertida que prefirió callar porque no le haría bien a su mente que trabajaba a mil por hora.

Pero ver temblar a Sakura tan terriblemente le llegó a tocar algo de su negro corazón (no le gustaba compadecerse de nadie, pero tampoco era un monstruo) y se arrimó a su oído para murmurar.

— Tengo una manera para curarte… — se alejó tan sólo un poco para ver el rostro del muchacho encontrándose con los hermosos y apagados ojos verdes de este.

— ¿Cuál?

— Sexo desenfrenado… — y una sonrisita se dibujó ante el intento de rodar los ojos de la pelirrosa —: No exagero… necesitas sudar para que le fiebre baje y además te mueres de frío…

— E-es ci-cierto pero no te-te aprovecharás d-de mi situación… perra — murmuró.

— Eres tan hermoso cuando dices eso — rió y lo empujó hacia un lado.

— ¿Qu-qué ha-haces? — se alarmó al ver que se quitaba la chaqueta, la blusa y luego los pantalones.

— Me quedé sin mantas y necesitas calor… no quiero encender mucho la calefacción porque nos ahogaremos así que te abrazaré — ante la desconfianza de la Haruno, Karin bufó rodando los ojos —: No voy a hacerte nada boba… además, no sé qué tanta pena te da si eres mujer… tenemos vagina y pechos las dos.

— Lo sé, pero ah-ahora tengo cuerpo de hombre… — y sonrió atontadamente, suspirando —: Vamos… que tengo frío.

Karin negó resignada a los comportamientos homofóbicos de su amiga y se acostó en el espacio vacío, arropándose y abrazando a una temblorosa pelirrosa.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que compartimos una cama?

— Hoy — murmuró Sakura y ambas rieron. El silencio que se formó, luego, fue bastante cómodo para ambas y Sakura suspiró —: Gracias Karin…

— No agradezcas nerda… hoy por ti, mañana por mí ¿entendido?

— Sí, capitán — y carcajearon.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A: **_Holaaaaa! Amo escribir esta fic y en especial que haya ese lazo de amistad entre Karin y Sakura :3_

_Espero que les haya gustado y por fas! Si llega a los veinticinco reviews (y más, no hace daño a nadie xD) actualizaré más rápido =)_

_Me cuesta mucho sacar los capis por falta de tiempo o porque tengo otras cosas que hacer y me haría muy feliz saber que es lo que piensan y si les gusta =)_

_Por si se habrán dado cuenta, le cambié el summary xD_

_See ya!_


	4. Inocente

**Disclaimer applied**

* * *

**IMPORTANTE: LEAN LA NOTA DE AUTOR ENTERA.**

* * *

**Inocente**

* * *

— Y bueno, le dije que debería dejarla porque no le hacía bien… no me gusta dar consejos pero es lo mejor que sé hacer — sonrió la rubia Yamanaka – aún con su aspecto masculino – al sonriente Suigetsu que limpiaba la cocina de la casa de la pelirroja.

Llevaba puesto un delantal de cocina color rosa y un pañuelo celeste en la cabeza, no hacían juego pero no quedaban tan mal juntos. Fregaba con fastidio los trastos utilizados en la mañana mientras miraba de reojo la cazuela con lo que sería la cena de la Haruno.

Haber destrozado el cuarto de Karin por la estúpida ocurrencia de Deidara fue tan mala idea como apretarse los dedos con la puerta solo para ver como se aplastaba la carne. La verdad que no haría más caso a los amigos del hermano de Sasuke, estaban realmente locos y su asociación daba mala espina aunque, admitía, que le gustaría formar parte pues tendría muchas chicas bonitas y beneficios en varias cosas.

Mientras, ahora, debía dedicarse solo a limpiar la casa de la pelo de escoba por los próximos mmm… ¿dos meses? Oh, perdón, tres meses porque no sólo destrozó el dichoso cuarto de su compañera de curso sino que también le destrozó el baño y unas cuantas cosas que mantenía dentro de un cuartucho junto al baño. y es que aún se preguntaba ¿Cuánta pólvora le había puesto Deidara en el "indefenso explosivo" que le dio? La idea era destrozarle la cama, no el cuarto, el baño y el cuarto ese.

La casa tuvo un leve temblor pero mucho caso no le hicieron por la razón de que quizás era la música y eso. Pero bueno, admitía que se divirtió un poco y ahora nomás le quedaba ser lacayo de la yegua esa y ¡qué yegua!

Por suerte, Sora lo acompañaba amistosamente dándole charla y… ¿ese olor a quemado?

— ¡Suigetsu se quema el estofado! — dijo el rubio de ojos claros señalando el humo que salía de la cacerola. Reaccionó y levantó la tapa para dejar salir el vapor y el humo mientras que bajaba la llama un poco de la hornalla. Revolvió un poco y suspiró de alivio al ver que no había pasado nada con la comida.

— Cara de pez ¿Cuánto falta?

— Buenos días Suigetsu ¿Cómo has dormido? Bien, gracias — dijo con sarcasmo a lo que Karin sonrió burlona.

— Te he abierto la puerta y te saludé como debía…

— ¿Un puñetazo en la nuca es un saludo para ti? — sonó indignado, sus cejas arqueadas y mostrándose incrédulo.

— Para ti…

— Ay que tierna, tiene un saludo especial para mí — murmuró sarcástico mientras probaba el estofado y asintió. Apagó la hornalla y le indicó a Ino que le alcanzara el plato —: Espero que al enfermo le guste.

— Le gustará — sonrió Ino arreglando la bandeja —: Sa-Ren ama los caldos… — y rió nerviosamente ante la mirada asesina de Karin y el rostro confundido de Suigetsu. Aquí había gato encerrado.

— Me alegra porque no soy esclavo de nadie como para hacerle lo que le guste al señorito — dejando pasar lo otro, pero escrutando simuladamente al rubio frente a él.

— Esclavo eres, aún me debes mucho Hozuki — soltó Karin señalándolo mientras éste rodaba los ojos y procedía a quitarse el delantal —. Lo llevo yo — volvió a hablar mientras tomaba la bandeja —: Ayúdeme con el agua y la medicina…

— No lo tocó ni con un palo — murmuró Ino asqueada.

— Vamos marica, deja de llorar…

Ambos desaparecieron por la puerta mientras que Suigetsu observaba especialmente al rubio. Aquí había gato encerrado, y no porque fuera mala leche y quisiera saber para mandarlos a todos al frente, lo hacía de chusma nomás. Era como esas viejas que les gusta estar en todas y saber todo de todos y que se inmiscuye en todos lados consiguiendo información sacadita del horno.

Y ahora que tenía este trabajo de mierda como esclavo, le venía como anillo al dedo. Sólo quería saber en que líos estaban estos metidos. Lo sospechó desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora que se le había sumado Karin a los dos guapetones, algo raro estaba pasando.

Sin más, dejó todo en su lugar y se fue de la casa, él también tenía una vida… llamada cama.

…

— Siento como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima — murmuró Sakura cuando se sentó en la mesa del comedor junto a Ino. Estaban en su departamento, algo recuperada pero con dolores de cabeza y fatiga.

— Bueno, sólo debes reposar un poco más para poder volver a la escuela. Por cierto, en una semana tenemos examen de matemática y yo no sé nada ¿me ayudas?

— Claro Ino… — sonrió, pero la sonrisa se deformó cuando un tirón bajo vientre le hizo ver las estrellas.

— ¿Qué ocurra frentona?

— Me duele el estómago cerda ¿no lo ves? — y se puso de pie —: Siento que me cago encima…

— ¡Qué asco! Vete al baño — le gritó a lo que Sakura corrió sin dudarlo, aún sintiendo su cuerpo débil.

Diez minutos después…

La cadena del baño se escuchó seguida del "xis xis" del desodorante de ambiente. Parece que había hecho un buen descargo y cómo no si todos los estofados del idiota de Suigetsu tenían mucho condimento. Casi se muere comiendo aquellas mierdas que a pesar de saber tan deliciosas, estaban hiper condimentadas.

— Mejor… — susurró al llegar a la sala. Ino la miró y entrecerró los ojos —: Ya prendí el extractor del baño, tranquila… también cerré la puerta ¿contenta? — luego frunció el ceño —: Además ¿Qué te molesta? Es mi puta casa — y se dio media vuelta.

— Tranquila frenterzota que no hay necesidad de encabronarte eh… — sonó molesta la Yamanaka. Sakura la ignoró cosa que puso como loca a Ino quien fue detrás de ella y la hizo voltear.

— ¿Qué coños quieres cerca? No jodas que no estoy de humor — y ante esa revelación Ino abrió los ojos y salió corriendo hacia la cocina siendo seguida por la mirada confusa de la pelirrosa.

— Oh frentona…

— ¿Qué? — dijo fastidiada junto a la rubia que miraba algo entre sus manos, exactamente un calendario.

— Supuestamente ésta sería la semana menstrual tuya… estás en el periodo — susurró. Sakura se extrañó y miró. Estaba en lo cierto, pero era imposible siendo que ahora era hombre aunque…

Estaba fastidiosa desde hacía dos días y no quería saber nada, además de que estaba sensible y cualquier cosa la irritaba fácilmente. ¡La que le faltaba! Un hombre en periodo de menstruación…

Debía agradecer que no sangraba por el pene – eso sería bastante traumático – pero, igual, estaría fastidioso y ella fastidiosa era la mierda más mierda que la mierda de un perro. Si, ¡MIERDA!

— Seré el primer hombre con el periodo… yupi — movió los brazos en un festejo perezoso y sarcástico. Ino rió y se colgó de su hombro, obteniendo una mirada filosa de su compañero.

— Tranqui Ren-chan… te compraré un pañal… — y se soltó, pasando por su lado. La cara de Sakura era de horror total.

Apenas se aguantaba ir al baño como mujer con el tema de los cólicos, ahora siendo hombre tendría una cagadera crónica.

— ¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO! — gritó/chilló y se fue a paso veloz a su cuarto, intentaría dormir un poco y después pensaría como arreglar semejante problema.

A lo que Ino se retorcía de la risa al saber que su amiga siempre-siempre – en periodos menstruales – se le afloja un poco el estómago.

…

Primer día de clases… después de la fiebre, Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa por el nuevo descubrimiento de su cuerpo. Claro, ella seguía siendo mujer con hormonas de mujer por lo que muchas cosas no habían cambiado.

Las chicas intentaban ser amables, pero ella las espantaba todas y cada una excusándose de que no se sentía bien por lo que muchas entendieron y lo dejaron mientras que otras – pocas y con falto de cerebro – lo seguían a solo y sombra. Eso no ayudaba a su mal humor y tenía unas ganas de mandarlas a cada una a la mierda para que lo dejaran en paz.

Si, así de agresivo estaba el pelirrosado ante su ataque hormonal menstrual sin sangre (gracias a Dios) por el que estaba pasando. Cólicos, retorcijones y unas grandiosas ganas de cagar le dieron en ese mismo instante en el que estaba tratando de resolver una consigna sobre el sistema urinario y excretor (que casualidad más remota) por lo que se estaba aguantando las ganas ya que la maldita de Anko-sensei era bastante jodida con respecto a esa cuestión. A las únicas que les daba permiso de ir al baño era a las niñas cuando estaban en el periodo, cosa por el que ella estaba pasando, pero no en las condiciones en las que se encontraba.

¿Qué pensarías tú si un chico te pide ir al baño con la excusa de que está indispuesto? Siendo mujer sería otra cosa, pero ella ya no era mujer, era un maldito y estúpido hombre con ganas de cagar.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se formó en sus labios cuando la profesora clavó sus ojos en él y pareció demostrar una pizca de preocupación.

— Hatake ¿Te sientes bien? — preguntó una vez cerca de Sakura y ella levantó la cabeza mostrando su sudorosa frente y una sonrisa que le temblaba en el rostro.

— No, sensei…

— Entonces, ve a enfermería…

— Si — asintió y se puso de pie —: Gracias…

— Sisisi, vete ya — lo echó.

Suspiró aliviada cuando se vio en el pasillo y no lo dudó ni una vez que se tiró de cabeza al baño. se metió en uno de las cabinas y sentó el culo desnudo sin reparar en que eso seguramente estaba sucio y se dispuso a relajarse.

Diez minutos llevaba en la misma posición y ya estaba que se arrancaba los pelos. No, no estaba cagando, no. sus ojos llenos de frustración se enfocaron en el pequeño sitió en donde debería estar el papel higiénico… que no había.

¿Qué más le podría pasar? Encima que Ino no contestaba su puto celular. Karma, karma, karma… eso era el PUTO KARMA. No podía tener tan mala leche, alguien no lo quería, Dios no lo quería, sus padres, su ex novio – que ahora seguro anda paseando por el mundo – y la vida. Nadie la quería. Nadie.

…

— _¿Frente?_

— Hasta que por fin contestas, maldita sea — refregándose la frente con una mano mientras que la otra sostenía el celular en su oreja.

— _Es que fui a comprar algo para comer ¿Dónde estás?_

— En el baño…

— _Oh… ¿papel?_

— ¿Qué comes que adivinas? — dijo lentamente, entre furiosa y fastidiada consigo misma —: Apúrate ¿si? Ya se me durmió el culo de estar casi una hora sentada en este hueco…

— _Okey, ya voy…_

Suspiró cortando la llamada y entrando a Internet. Allí miró un par de cosas con respecto a redes sociales como Twitter y Facebook, pero como mucho no le interesaba, las sacó y miró impacientemente la hora. Ino se estaba tardando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y se escuchó como daba toques con los nudillos en todas las puertas hasta llegar al suyo.

— ¿Ino?

— ¿Ino? — preguntó una voz escandalosa. _«Naruto» _suspiró.

— Naruto…

— Ren, ¿conoces a Ino-chan?

— No, ¿tienes el papel higiénico?

— Claro, me envió Sora… dijo que no podía porque recién había comido y no quería vomitar… — el rubio le pasó el papel por debajo de la puerta, era un rollo nuevo —. ¡Fuchi! ¿Qué comiste?

Sakura había salido por lo que intentó evitar mirar a Naruto mientras se dirigía a los lavabos. Naruto se tapaba la nariz con los dedos simulando unas pinzas. Sakura volteó a verlo por unos segundos.

— ¿Tienes algún desodorante o perfume?

— Cla-claro — sonrió amistosamente y desapareció. Al cabo de diez minutos volvió con su bolso y le facilitó su perfume por lo que se lo echó en la ropa y suspiró de alivio al sentir el delicioso aroma refrescante de la menta.

— Muchísimas gracias Naruto — sonrió dulcemente y el rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¿Sa-sakura-chan? — Sakura lo miró fijamente por unos segundos hasta que se echó a reír de los nervios.

— ¿Sakura-chan? Amigo, ¿Quién es? — rió.

— Es que… — el rubio no salía de la impresión de reconocer en el chico a su amiga de la cual no sabía nada de nada. Se la había tragado la tierra, no llamaba ni mandaba cartas ni nada. Estaba algo triste y temeroso de que le hubiera pasado algo, pero cuando se fijaba en Facebook y veía un estado con algo que había hecho en el día en el país que la estaba acogiendo por un tiempo, lo tranquilizaba finalmente.

Negó con la cabeza y sonrió amistosamente ante el nervioso y sonriente Ren, luego posó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó amistosamente, en señal de apoyo — Nada, amigo… desvaríos míos. Vamos que seguro te pondrán retraso — ambos salieron del baño y Naruto no pudo evitar reírse de la vergonzosa situación por la que pasó el pelirosado al cual burló todo el camino hacia el aula de clases.

…

— He estado pensando en algo mucho frentona…

— ¿En qué? — murmuró mientras leía el periódico del día, Sakura era de esas personas que quería estar enterada del día a día.

Ino tomó un pan tostado y le untó manteca para luego ponerle encima dulce de arándano y darle su primer mordisco. El desayuno en esa casa era primordial, antes comían algo por encima, ahora desalojaban las despensas porque al tener el cuerpo de hombre, hacían más desgaste físico y calórico y a cada rato les rugía de forma feroz el estómago al cabo de llegar a ser vergonzoso que se oyera.

Sakura cogió la manijilla de su taza de café y lo llevó a sus labios, era bastante gracioso verla con unos lentes de lectura, el periódico en su mano izquierda y una taza de corazones rosas en la derecha, destino: su boca.

Ino soltó una carcajada, Sakura se imaginaba de lo que se reía, pero trató de ignorarla y seguir en la suya. Soltó una puteada cuando se le quemó la lengua por no haber soplado, a lo que Ino rió más y fue allí cuando cayó.

— ¡Cerda! Avisa cuando hagas el café caliente… — dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— Es que quería empezar una buena mañana — respondió como si nada, intentando ocultar su risa.

— ¿A costa de cagar la mía? Gracias eh — bufó y volvió su vista al periódico, estaba leyendo un artículo interesante sobre "la economía en el rubro rural y sus beneficios" cuando mordió el pan tostado que cogió para comer y escupió todo a la mierda —: ¡Hija de puta! ¡Le pusiste sal! — gritó enfurecida mientras seguía escupiendo, y sin importarle nada se tomó el café caliente – además de que había olvidado ese detalle – y se quemó la garganta.

Ino se descostillaba de risa y se había embarrado el rostro de jalea al golpearse contra la mesa en su intento de detener la risa. Le comenzó a faltar el aire por lo que se puso de pie y se fue a caminar por el pasillo del departamento, pero ni así pudo dejar de reír al oír las arcadas que hacía Sakura para escupir saliva salada por culpa del pan enmantecado y salado.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Te juro que NUNCA vas a volver a hacer el puto desayuno! — se escuchó gárgaras desde la cocina e Ino volvió a estallar de la risa.

— Feliz día de los inocentes amiga — dijo Ino intentando contenerse. Sakura fue hacia la nevera y sacó una botella de jugo de naranja, la cual se bajó en un santiamén y lo peor que quería más.

— ¿Qué le pusiste además de sal? Te un gusto horrible — se mosqueó.

— Nada, solo le puse un paquete de sal en el pan que remoje y luego le puse a la mezcla de la manteca y lo puse en tu pan súper mega salado — sonrió.

— Estúpida — se molestó y volvió a tomar juego de la botella.

— Ahora, hablando en serio… quería decirte otra cosa — para que se pusiera tan rápidamente seria era porque realmente debía de ser importante aquello.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ino?

— Ayer estuve hablando con Naruto y me comentó algo que pasamos por alto… — e hizo una pausa, cosa que ponía de los pelos a Sakura.

— ¿Puedes apurar el trámite? Deja de hacer esas pausas misteriosas y lárgalo de una vez…

— Mou — se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero —: Yo sólo quería ponerle algo de dramatismo… amarga.

— ¡Habla Ino!

— Okey, a eso voy… bueno, dijo que le extrañaba que no publicáramos nada en Facebook, o sea, Ino y Sakura mujeres… para ser Naruto fue bastante perceptivo de que algo raro está ocurriendo… imagina que fuimos simiestradas…

— ¡Ino! Deja de ver un poco Los Simpsons y ponte seria… esto no es joda, veo que levanta sospechas eso… además, últimamente, Uchiha y su séquito-

— Pero si séquito son amigos nuestros… — y sonrió burlonamente —: Frentona, después dices que yo digo estupideces…

— Okey, bueno, lo que importa es que me hace preguntas con respecto a mí, pero mujer… además me amenazó, o bueno, no sé que mierda fue eso pero dijo que él conocía a Kakashi y que lo nuestro era una mentira eso de ser parientes y sigo pensando que fue muy estúpido de Kakashi decir que éramos primos… a leguas te das cuenta que no ¿y que nosotros somos primos? Puff, ni Naruto se lo creyó…

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón… fue muy estúpido de su parte, pero sino no podríamos haber entrado en la escuela… recuerda que él conoce al director.

— Eso es cierto… ahora, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

— Mmm… yo pensaba utilizar photoshop… buscar fotos las cuales no hayamos publicado y hacerle montaje, no es tan difícil… hasta creo que conozco a alguien que pueda hacerlo… luego, debemos dejar un par de estados y… — luego se quedó callada para resoplar y negar —: Deberemos usar Twitter para eso…

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué diferencia hay?

— Porque, lamentablemente, Facebook, a veces, es muy trollero y cuando dejas algún estado o algo te pone la ubicación en la que estás y desde donde lo hiciste…

— Oh, ya veo… pero eso se quita, no es tan difícil.

— Oh, bueno, eso te lo dejo a ti… ahora, deberíamos buscar imágenes en la computadora y empezar a hacer las ediciones… buscar en Internet imágenes que no sean conocidas como las de esos blogs que no los lee ni sus propios dueños — se puso de pie y se colocó las cosas sobre la bandeja para llevarla a la cocina —: Aprovechemos hoy que es sábado.

— Cerda — dijo en un tono orgulloso —: Cuando te pones las pilas y pones ese cerebro a funcionar, no hay nadie que te detenga ni pueda decirte 'no' eh… me sorprende que hayas decidido a usarlo por una vez en tu vida — se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa burlesca a lo que Ino sólo le mostró la lengua.

— Calla… frentona gorda…

— Gorda tú, culo grande…

— Frentona.

— Cerda.

— Fea.

— Culona.

— Frente de marquesina.

— Mira, se te nota la papada… deberías dejar de comer.

— No sé que tanto presumes, mira como cuelga la grasa de tus brazos.

— ¿Oh, si? Pues tú tienes lavadora en la tripa.

— Mentira, eso lo tienes tú… caderona.

— Shhh… que los abuelos no deben gritar… te vas a arrugar si sigues frunciendo el ceño — y la señaló con cara de espanto —: Tu cabello…

— ¿Qu-qué tiene mi cabello? — se asustó tomándose de la cabeza.

— Se está poniendo blanco — gritó.

— ¡QUÉ! — y corrió hacia el espejo frente al tocador. Y a ver que no había nada fuera de lo normal, sonrió en derrota.

— Caíste — y le golpeó con sus dedos la frente —: Inocente palomita.

— Ja-ja-ja… tu broma fue una mierda.

— Aún falta querida, todavía nos quedan más de doce horas para que acabe el día de los inocentes… cuando menos lo esperes te esperará algo hermosamente sorprendente.

— Si, claro, tú — se burló y fue hacia donde estaba el ordenador —: ¿Contraseña?

— Inoculonacerda.

— Vamos, hablo en serio — volteó apenas la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Sakura y parecían no bromear —: Pero… ¿Qué coños? ¡Sakura! — se quejó molesta.

— Pero así no tendría acceso jamás… ¿Tú pensarías que mi contraseña sería así?

— No.

— Pues ahí lo tienes… dale-dale — le quitó importancia sacudiendo la mano y señalando la pantalla —: Escríbelo y fíjate por ahí. Tengo un montón de fotos nuestras…

— Okey… frentona maldita.

…

— ¿Quién será?

Alguien había estado tocando la puerta insistentemente, tanto así como el dedo pegado en el timbre provocándole dolor de cabeza. Habían estado todo el día editando fotos que no quedaron mal pero eran bastante falsas. Ino la había ilusionado demasiado haciéndole creer que sabía editar por lo que casi le revolea en la cabeza el mouse cuando le dijo que en realidad solo sabía encuadrar imágenes.

Se acercó a la puerta y abrió sin ver por la mirilla – una mala costumbre que no modificaba más. Una cabellera roja se adentró sin pedir permiso ni nada y se instaló en su sillón para luego acercar la pequeña mesita del centro y colocar su bolso.

Sakura se acercó a la cocina para buscarle algo de beber, era muy normal que Karin se apareciera de la nada y se creyera dueña de su casa, siempre lo había hecho y hasta habían vivido dos meses juntas cuando se peleo con su ex, luego volvió a su casa después de que sus padres le perdonaran.

Ino apareció por el pasillo, rascándose su enmarañado cabello rubio y bostezando sin discreción, apenas tapando su boca con la mano así por encima y se tiró en el sillón junto a Karin, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo y dormitando.

Sakura apareció con una bandeja y tres tazas, dos de café y una de té para Karin quien tecleaba algo en su ordenador portátil y luego tocaba el mouse para cliclear en algo que no podía ver.

— Gracias chicle — aceptó la taza de té con ambas manos y volvió la vista a la computadora. Ino se enderezo tratando de despabilarse y, también, aceptó la taza que le ofreció Sakura con un leve "gracias" y le dio el primer sorbo.

Sakura se ubicó en la silla de su mesa para tomar su café tranquila. No cuestionó a Karin ni su apuro previo, ya hablaría sola cuando terminara con lo que hacía. Y dicho y hecho porque giró la pantalla y le mostró un par de fotos que obligaron a la pelirrosa acercarse y a Ino inclinarse para ver.

— ¿Somos nosotras? — preguntó Ino. Karin asintió con una sonrisa arrogante.

— Me quedé pensando en que supuestamente ustedes están en Norteamérica, por ende, tomé un par de imágenes mías del viaje que hice hace un par de años y busqué algunas fotos de ustedes y otras que me facilitó Kakashi y aquí están… sus fotos allí, lo único que deben hacer es publicarlas y _voalá_…

— Genial… — abrió bastante grande los ojos, Sakura. Luego la miró y le sonrió —: Muchas gracias…

— De nada — sonrió algo sonrojada, sabía que era la frentona de su amiga la que le agradecía, siempre lo supo pero verlo así, con aspecto de recién despierto – recordando que es hombre ahora, siempre hay que tenerlo en cuenta – era una imagen que no solo la ponía a mil sino que hasta deseaba inmortalizar ¿y por qué no?, se dijo sacando una cámara de su bolso, y en una pequeña distracción le tomó un par de fotografías a ambos chicos.

— Bueno, zanahoria nos has salvado — sonrió Ino viendo las fotos —: Lo hiciste tú ¿no?

— Si, si… parecía difícil pero tuve una pequeña ayuda…

— ¿Pequeña ayuda? — dijeron ambas chicas.

— Sí, mi esclavo sabe mucho de estas cosas y le pedí que me explicara un par de cosas… obvio que no dije nada de nada… — sonrió —: Me explicó lo básico y después me puse a trabajar… — y quitó el pendrive para dárselo a Sakura —. Suigetsu sí que es útil a veces…

— No seas cruel, Karin… pobre chico, está tratando de reparar su error — dijo apenada Sakura por la situación del chico pez. Aunque él se lo buscó.

— Que se cague… lo hubiera pensado antes, ahora me quedan un par de semanas para disfrutarlo — y se recostó sobre el mueble, reposando los brazos sobre el respaldo y cruzándose de piernas —: Ahhh — suspiró exhausta —: Hacía mucho que no ponía de este modo… digo, hace mucho que no ayudo a alguien…

— ¿Cuánto?

— ¿Qué cosa frente?

— No te hagas Karin… siempre quieres algo a cambio, esta vez no será la excepción — soltó Sakura como quien habla del clima, se dio media vuelta para dejar su taza en el lavaplatos y se arrimó a la barra para quedarse allí, cruzado de brazos, observando a Karin quien sonreía pícaramente.

— No sé porqué piensas así de mí, sabes que siempre estaría ahí…

— Deja de hacerte, Karin… — miró hacia otro lado, regalándole su perfil de manera descuidada —: Sé que algo quieres — entrecerró los ojos cuando la miró por el rabillo y la encontró frunciendo el ceño. Luego, giró su rostro con una sonrisa arrogante y se acercó hacia ella, poniéndose frente a frente.

Karin se puso de pie y levantó el mentón para mostrarle que ella no era menos y Sakura le volvió a regalar una sonrisa que Karin correspondió. De repente, la tomó por el mentón y se irguió para poder sobrepasar la altura de la chica y la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres Karin? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — susurró rozando sus labios en la piel de la mejilla, volviéndola roja y tibia.

— Nada, Ren-kun — murmuró melosa, cerrando los ojos ante las caricias que le hacía el pelirosado en el cuello con la punta de su nariz. Entreabrió los ojos y vio que lo tenía a sólo milímetros de sus labios, y no sólo Ren sino que detrás de ella sintió la presencia del otro chico.

Sabía que ambas eran las idiotas que le hacían compañía en las parrandas que tenían y en cada fiesta a la que asisitían. Pero era inevitable, ahora no eran mujeres, eran dos hombres que estaban más bueno que todo el chocolate del mundo. Y los tenía para ella sola.

Cerró los ojos, esperando los labios del pelirrosado, pero notó que se estaba tardando demasiado por lo que abrió los ojos para saber que ocurría y se encontró con ambas sonrisas burlonas de los chicos, y parecían contenerse.

Soltaron una gran carcajada y la pelirroja se puso del color de su pelo en cuestión de segundos para luego cruzarse de brazos y dejarse caer como bolsa de papas sobre el sillón. Estaba molesta, ¡modestísima! Con los sentimientos de una chica no se jode y con Karin Uzumaki menos porque te deja sin hijos y habla en serio.

— Idiotas — masculló pero los otros dos individuos se partían de risa a costilla de ella. Ya se las pagarían, esas dos ratas. Suficiente fue con la estúpida broma de esa mañana que le hizo Suigetsu poniéndole sal a su jugo de naranja en el desayuno que ahora se tenía que aguantar a esos dos energúmenos insinuándosele.

— Inocente palomita — gritó Sakura diez años después, cuando por fin se pudo calmar del ataque de risa.

— Tenías que ver tu cara, pelo de escoba — la señaló Ino tomándose del estómago —: Fue monumental, creíste que te besaría — estalló en carcajadas.

Volvió a bufar, esquivándole la mirada, pero terminó sonriendo con resignación y algo de entendimiento. Ante tal situación era bueno que ellas pudieran bromear y reír un poco; Ino no era el problema, estaba tranquila sobrellevando la situación, quizás Shikamaru hacía que toda su determinación y seguridad flaqueara pero ¡qué se le podía hacer! La chica estaba enamorada y no podían cambiarla. Era un hombre en aspecto, pero muy por dentro seguía siendo la Ino Yamanaka femenina y enamoradiza que conoció.

Sakura era otro tema aparte, era bastante seria y siempre había tenido sentido de la justicia muy expuesta en su ser. Amaba proteger al otro así como ser amable a pesar de mostrar una apariencia de chica gruñona todo el tiempo, pero cuando la conocías podías ver en ella una chica amable, dulce y bonita que solamente quería ser querida y aceptada por el otro. Siempre odió que tuviera ese complejo de inferioridad que no solía demostrar pero que ella podía ver perfectamente. La conocía y sabía que era una chica que no siempre lo tuvo todo en la vida y siempre había sido rechazada, por eso no le gustaba pertenecer a un grupo en especial.

La pelirrosa no era una chica relajada y esta situación la estaba estresando demasiado, que se divirtiera era bueno, lo había hablado con Kakashi y querían una solución ya para Sakura porque esa fiebre repentina había sido acumulación de estrés – además de que había llegado la temporada de Andrés, manifestándose en una descompostura – no le hizo nada bien.

Así que suspiró para hacerles saber que se le había pasado el enojo y que ahora podían dejar de mirarla tan fijamente como si temiera que les saltara encima.

— Bueno, ya, ya… me van a ojear… buena broma, lo admito — se acomodó los anteojos empujando el puente de su unión entre los ojos y sonrió —: Ahora por eso pagan la pizza… y quiero una completa.

— ¿Huh? No vale — se quejó Ino, pero Sakura la detuvo por el hombro haciéndola desistir.

— Gracias por lo de las fotos… — sonrió Sakura y se dirigió hacia la nevera y sacar el imán donde estaba el número de la pizzería.

Esa noche, entre pizzas y bebidas dulces, se rieron y comentaron lo sucedido en la semana escolar. Por suerte no hubo incidentes y hasta parecía todo tranquilo…

Aunque eso era el preludio de que una salvaje tormenta se aproximaba, lo presentía.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**N/A:**_ Hola, actualicé rápido no? Bueno, en realidad esta actualización no iba a ser hasta la semana que viene. El motivo que publicara aquí es para comunicar que **me han plagiado**. Sí, como leen, me plagiaron y quería pedir si podrían reportar la historia._

_La historia plagio se llama **Solo quiero hacerte feliz **_

_** www. fanfiction s/10218740/1/ Solo-quiero-hacerte-feliz **(sin los espacios, claro)_

_Pues verán, me siento muy triste por lo ocurrido. Me encanta escribir y creo que es algo que no podría dejar nunca de hacer, pero este tipo de cosas provocan que uno empiece a pensar en no dejar a la luz los trabajos que en noches de desvelo (en mi caso) uno crea. _

_La idea de FanFiction es des rienda suelta a tu imaginación y no que des rienda al plagio. Sinceramente, me tocó los huevos que no tengo porque la fic que fue plagiada - "Regalo de cumpleaños" - me dio vueltas a la cabeza terriblemente y siempre mi mente decía "escríbela, escríbela" y le hice caso porque cuando es el corazón el que se mete junto con la mente, no puedo ignorarlos._

_Así que lo que les pediré es si pueden denunciar esa historia, no tengo nada en contra de la autora, pero estoy en contra del plagio. Soy de esas locas que siempre que encuentra algún plagio se indigna y si puede lo denuncia y si no, lo difunde porque no es bueno hacer esas cosas. Yo por eso cuando escribo pongo mi mente en blanco y trato de olvidar todo lo que he leído y visto porque no me gusta hacer cosas iguales a otros, siempre fui la diferente en el aula porque siempre creía que no podría llegar a seguir a la corriente y por eso trato de ser yo misma. Los que leen esta historia, verán que hay muchas cosas de las cuales me identifico y en mis historias suelo dejar no sólo el corazón sino que también mis deseos, frustraciones, tristezas y la verdad soy muy sentimentalista pero trato de no mostrarlo porque cualquier soplo y mi alma se rompe en pedazos._

_Me fui de tema, cuestión. Mil disculpas por la nota esta de autor, hoy siendo el cumple de Sakura-chan y con toda la alegría del mundo publiqué una fic sobre su cumpleaños que se llama **Circle** y lo pueden encontrar en mi profile, espero que les guste._

_En cuanto a esta fic ¿que podemos decir? Los vimos algo más relajados entre broma y broma ne? Me gustó mucho escribir este capi, el siguiente está en proceso y para todos quiero decirles MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME Y TAMBIÉN AQUELLOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEWS, MIL GRACIAS! Sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz y espero que sigan allí, leyendo esta locura de fic xD_

_Con respecto a algunas dudas, **Alex** voy a serte sincera, puede que actualice cada dos semanas, más tardar tres porque empecé la uni y tengo que rendir dos materias para poder entrar a la carrera y ambas materias son la muerte. Además siempre tengo la mala suerte de que mi familia me interrumpe y me ponen a hacer las cosas de la casa - todo por el dineeerooooo xD_

**_Uchiha_ misakA **_no te prometo nada, puede que haya sasusaku o puede que no. Esta historia en realidad empezó con la idea de SasuSaku porque la fic surgió gracias a Skarlett con la cual fangirleamos en el tema de una Sakura y una Ino hombres. Me gusta el SasuSaku así como el KakaSaku. Y desde ya te digo que no me gusta el SasuKarin porque amo el SuiKarin xD pero no prometo nada de como puede que termine, puede que sea como no sea... jejeje_

_Bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos pronto!_

_Ja'ne!_


End file.
